


Death Row

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Jack O'Neill est mort. ... Mais c'est comme tout, vous connaissez Jack, même ça il est pas capable de le faire normalement.





	Death Row

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic à été écrit suite à une idée lancée sur un site dédiée à Jack O'Neill, ou le sujet imposé été de tuer le colonel O'Neill, mais de le garder rattacher au monde des vivants sous forme de fantôme. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci, de me faire part de vos commentaires.

Les tirs s'intensifièrent, les repoussant à l'extrême limite de la grotte sans qu'ils puissent identifier leur agresseur. Acculés, ils se réfugièrent derrière deux énormes excroissances rocheuses. La pierre sombre et luisante semblait absorber les tirs de laser qu'ils essuyaient.

-" Carter !" appela le colonel, en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit des lasers se répercutant dans la grotte, " le détonateur? "

Carter attrapa son sac à dos, dans lequel elle avait mis le détonateur des mines que le colonel et elle avaient placés par précaution aux abords de la grotte. Prenant garde aux tirs, pendant que Daniel à côté d'elle la couvrait, elle lança son sac en direction du colonel O'Neill et de Teal'c, camouflés derrière l'autre rocher. Dès que Teal'c eut réceptionné le sac, il passa le détonateur au colonel.

\- " Daniel !, Carter !, Teal'c " cria t'il pour attirer leur attention avant de leur faire signe de se replier vers la porte " allez-y, je vous couvre ! " ordonna t-il.

Daniel fut le premier à courir vers la sortie, pendant que Jack et Teal'c le couvrait. Dès que Daniel fut hors de vue, O'Neill fit signe à Carter d'y aller mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

\- " Carter ! " insista le colonel.

\- " Mon colonel, ils sont trop nombreux, vous n'y arriverez pas " protesta t-elle.

\- " C'est un ordre, Major ! ".

-" Mon colonel ? ". Elle savait qu'il lui avait donné un ordre, mais, elle était incapable d'y obéir. Elle avait l'impression que si elle lui obéissait, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter se produirait.

-" Teal'c, emmenez-la " ordonna t-il au Jaffa à côté de lui.

-" O'Neill ? " hésita celui-ci, un instant. L'idée de laisser son ami seul face à ces adversaires invisibles ne l'enchantait guère.

-" C'est un ordre Teal'c " répéta le colonel, " rejoignez Daniel, je vous retrouve à la porte dès que j'aurais fait sauter les mines. Allez-y ! " hurla t-il, en reprenant l'échange de tirs.

Bien que partageant les réticences du Major, Teal'c l'entraîna vers la porte.

-" Non ! " hurla t-elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait soudain vital de rester auprès du colonel.

Sur les derniers mètres, Teal'c dût pratiquement la porter. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui aussi était inquiet, mais, en tant que soldat, il se devait d'obéir aux ordres et ce, même s'il les désapprouvaient. Rejoignant Daniel à l'entrée de la grotte, instinctivement, il retint le Major Carter par le bras. Il savait qu'elle essaierait de rejoindre le colonel, il rêvait de faire la même chose.

-" Teal'c,….où est Jack ? " s'inquiéta Daniel.

-" A l'intérieur ! " annonça t-il en se retournant vers la montagne.

A cet instant, elle s'écroula dans un grondement sourd, bouchant l'entrée de la grotte.

-" Non ! colonel ! " hurla Sam en se précipitant pour essayer de la dégager.

-" Jack ! "

-" O'Neill ! " hurlèrent en même temps Daniel et Teal'c en la suivant.

** 

(plusieurs heures plus tard )

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils s'acharnaient sur les rochers qui bloquaient l'entrée, mais la barrière semblait infranchissable. Plus il en enlevait, plus il semblait y en avoir.

-" Sam ! ça suffit ! on n'y arrivera pas ! " lança Daniel en s'adossant à un arbre.

-" Remettez-vous au travail, Daniel ! il faut le sortir de là ! " lui ordonna-t-elle, redoublant d'efforts pour dégager les pierres.

-" Nous n'y arriverons pas, Sam !…..rentrons à la base…..nous ramènerons des renforts…." Lui dit-il afin de l'apaiser.

-" Non ! il faut le sortir de là " s'entêta-t-elle.

-" Sam, ça fait des heures qu'on creuse et…." commença-t-il, essayant de la raisonner.

-" Il faut continuer ! ".

-" Bon Dieu, Sam !" s'emporta soudain Daniel en l'attrapant par les épaules. La vérité était aussi difficile pour lui que pour elle, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. " Regardez ! mais, regardez ! " lui hurla-t-il, en l'obligeant à se tourner vers l'amas de rochers et d'arbres. " La montagne s'est écroulée ! il est mort, Sam !" ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

-" Non ! " hurla-t-elle en se dégageant, avant de reprendre sa lutte désespérée contre les rochers. "…Teal'c, aidez-moi ! " demanda t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de soulever une pierre plus grosse que les autres. Elle s'en saisit, avant que Teal'c n 'ai pu faire un pas pour répondre à sa demande, et s'ouvra la main sur une des arrêtes pointues.

-" Non….." soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, un sanglot dans la voix. Elle savait que Daniel avait probablement raison mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Alors qu'elle réessayait de soulever le rocher, Teal'c l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

-" Major….." l'appela t-il doucement quand elle tourna le visage vers lui. Il secoua négativement la tête, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Laisser son ami comme ça, sans savoir s'il était vivant ou mort, lui faisait aussi mal. Mais la laisser continuer à espérer lui aurait fait encore plus mal. Quand elle vit le visage de Teal'c, Sam sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Tant qu'il était prêt à l'aider, elle pensait qu'il y avait….qu'il pouvait y avoir un espoir. Mais désormais, cet espoir s'envolait. Il fallait qu'elle accepte la réalité : le colonel Jack O'Neill était mort, et son corps reposerait à jamais sur cette planète étrangère, loin de tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il avait aimé.

**

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'ils rejoignirent la porte. Daniel se sentait coupable d'avoir obliger Sam a accepter la vérité. Lui même avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser que Jack avait disparu. C'était trop….

En arrivant devant le DHD, il composa machinalement le code, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de sauter dans le vortex sans se retourner. Sam et Teal'c s'apprétaient à en faire autant quand Jack les aperçu.

\- " Carter ! Teal'c ! hé ho!…attendez-moi ! " leur cria t-il. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient l'entendre. " Vous ne croirez jamais comment je suis sorti ! " ajouta t-il en arrivant près d'eux. "Carter?…. …Teal'c ?…Oh ! allez…..écoutez, je sais que ça ne vous a pas plu ce que je vous ai dit dans la grotte, mais….." continua t-il en voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas.

Avant de passer la porte, Sam se retourna, elle voulait voir une dernière fois la planète où il reposerait à jamais…..elle voulait graver ce souvenir dans son esprit….espérant apaiser la douleur….. Ce faisait, elle vit l'espace d'une seconde, le colonel O'Neill, qui se tenait juste derrière Teal'c. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais déjà il avait disparu. Elle étouffa des sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge : si elle commençait à pleurer maintenant, elle ne s'arrêterait plus. Elle se savait en état de choc, et son hallucination ne pouvait provenir que de là.

\- " Carter ?…..ça ne va pas ? on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme ? " lui demanda Jack en se retournant pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, tandis qu'elle passait la porte sans l'attendre. Juste derrière lui, il vit une jeune femme, entièrement nue, à l'exception de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui tombaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Son corps argenté luisait doucement sous le soleil.

\- " Euh…..Bonjour ! " commença t-il en levant la main pour lui faire signe. " Teal'c, vous avez vu? " demanda t-il en se retournant, à l'instant même où celui-çi passait la porte.

\- " Teal'c ? …" cria le colonel en le suivant.

****

(au SG-C )

-"…que vous soyez en colère après moi , ne justifie pas un manquement aux ordres ! Et ça vaut pour aussi , Major !" continua Jack à peine sorti du Vortex .

-"Docteur Jackson , Major Carter , Teal'C ? Où est le colonel O'Neill ? " demanda Hammond , à l'équipe de Sg-1 qui arrivait .

-"Euh …je suis là , général ! " répondit O'Neill , en levant la main . D'abord Teal'C et Sam qui l'ignoraient , et maintenant le général Hammond qui demandait où il était , alors qu'il se tenait devant lui ! …Il n'y comprenait plus rien .

-"Le colonel O'Neill est …" commença Sam . Elle s'arrêta , la voix étranglée par les larmes qu'elle refusait de verser .

-"Jack est mort ." annonça Daniel à sa place .

-"Mort ! …Daniel , je ne trouve pas la plaisanterie très drôle !" intervint Jack .

-" Comment est-il mort ?" s'enquit le général au même moment .

-" Nous étions sous le feu de l'ennemi , quand le colonel nous a ordonné de nous replier vers la porte , tandis qu'il se chargeait de faire exploser les mines que nous avions disposées pour protéger notre retraite ." expliqua Teal'C .

-"La montagne s'est effondrée , avant qu'il puisse sortir ." compléta difficilement Sam .

-"Eu …Excusez-moi ! Mais je suis là ! Et je ne me rappelle pas du tout que la montagne se soit écroulée ! " s'agita Jack , commençant à se demander si il était , réellement , victime d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût .

-" Avez-vous put ramener son corps ? " demanda Hammond .

-" Nous n'avons pas réussi à dégager l'entrée de la grotte pour le récupérer . "expliqua Daniel .

-" C'est bien la preuve que je suis encore en vie ! " s'agaça Jack . "Ho ! Daniel !" appela-t-il en agitant la main devant les yeux de ce dernier "…Faites pas semblant de ne pas me voir !" s'énerva-t-il en voulant le toucher . Sa main passa au travers de l'épaule de Daniel , comme si , il n'y avait rien à cet endroit . Pour s'en assurer , il répéta plusieurs fois son geste , mais obtint chaque fois le même résultat ; "Vous ….avez peut-être raison Daniel …"douta-t-il un instant.

En relevant la tête ,il croisa le regard de Sam . Blanche comme un linge , les yeux exorbités, elle fixait , le colonel O'Neill passant et repassant la main à travers le corps de Daniel . Elle passa une main devant ses yeux , comme pour effacer cette vision …

-"Carter ?…" l'appela O'Neill , en même temps . Si elle pouvait le voir , alors tout n'était pas perdu , c'était bien la preuve qu'il était vivant . Ces phénomènes devaient être liés à la porte …. A ces champs sub ….machin-chose …Carter saurait elle !

-" Major Carter ? ça va ?" demanda le général Hammond en la voyant pâlir .

-" Oui , mon général , je …." Lui répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux , avant de s'interrompre . Comme sur P5X388S sa vision avait disparue .

-" Je comprend . Allez tous vous reposer , nous ferons le débriefing plus tard " déclara le général . Il comprenait , vraiment , leur émotion .

La perte du colonel O'Neill était un choc et pas seulement pour SG-1 , mais pour tout le SG-C . Il se remémora les nombreuses fois où Jack avait dépassé les bornes de l'insubordination , et les fois encore plus nombreuses où il les avait tous sauvés , plaisantant quand tout semblait fini …

L'armée ne perdait pas un de ses plus valeureux soldats , SG-C perdait son âme , réalisa-t-il, en regardant ce qui restait de l'équipe de SG-1 s'éloigner vers les vestiaires .

**

Jack resta un instant , sur la passerelle d'embarquement , sonné . Si Daniel avait raison , il était un fantôme ….. Donc , il était mort ….. le regard perdu il se laissât tomber par terre ….C'était hors de question !…"Non!….Je ne peux pas être mort …..J'ai trop de chose à faire …..C'est hors de question ! " s'écria-t-il dans la salle vide .

Il se releva s'apprêtant à suivre son équipe pour rechercher les réponses à ses questions , quand une sensation étrange le fit se retourner . L'apparition , la même qu'il avait déjà vu, était là immobile devant lui .

-"Je ne suis pas mort !" lui affirma-t-il , violemment .

-"Revenir ! Il faut revenir !" la voix résonna dans sa tête , douce , mélodieuse , envoûtante , lui rappelant ce que l'on disait du chant des sirènes .

-"Revenir ? Où ça ? sur P5X388S ?" demanda-t-il quand l'apparition disparue ." Eh!….." s'exclama-t-il en tentant de la retenir " Vous pourriez répondre avant de disparaître !" cria-t-il dans le vide . En attendant s'il devait revenir sur P5X388S …enfin , si c'était bien là qu'il devait aller …..il lui faudrait de l'aide , pensa-t-il en partant retrouver son équipe .

****

(Vestiaires des hommes , SG-C )

Daniel et Teal'C avait pratiquement finis de se changer quand il arriva sur place . Il remarqua tout de suite la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce .

La plupart des membres des autres équipes du SG-C présents les regardaient , furtivement, semblant se demander quelles attitudes adopter face aux nouvelles qu'ils avaient entendues. Teal'C paraissait ailleurs , comme indifférent à ceux qui l'entouraient, mais Jack , sut immédiatement , qu'il sentait ces regards sur lui . Certains compatissants , d'autres accusateurs …"Comment?, lui ! , le Jaffa! , il n'a pas put sauver le colonel!" paraissaient-ils dire . Jack pouvait presque les entendre penser .

Soudain , Teal'C abattu son poing sur l'un des casiers , faisant sursauter les derniers soldats restés dans le vestiaires qui quittèrent aussitôt la pièce .

-"Vous énervez ne sert à rien , Teal'C " intervint , presque calmement Daniel , en refermant son casier .

-"Daniel a raison , Teal'C , écoutez-le !" lui conseilla O'Neill .

-"J'aurais dût rester avec lui !" répondit le Jaffa , avec rage .

-" a n'aurait rien changé ! Vous seriez mort avec lui !…Non , si il y a un coupable , c'est moi !…je n'aurais jamais dût insister pour visiter ces grottes !" s'écroula , soudain , Daniel .

-"Je vous avais bien dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ! "plaisanta sombrement O'Neill , persuadé qu'ils ne pouvaient l'entendre .

-"Pardon?" s'étonna Teal'C .

-"Je disais que si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable , ce n'est pas vous , c'est moi . " répéta Daniel .

-"Non , pas ça …..qu'avez vous dit à propos de la curiosité et d'un défaut ?" reprit Teal'C .

-"Teal'C ? …vous m'entendez ? ….." s'exclama O'Neill .

-" La curiosité est un vilain défaut ?…..c'est un proverbe . Mais je n'ai rien dit !" s'étonna Daniel .

-"Je l'ai pourtant entendu !" persista Teal'C .

-"Non , je vous assure que je n'ai rien dit !" insista –t-il .

-"Ce n'est pas Daniel !….Pour l'amour du ciel , Teal'C ! Dites moi que vous m'entendez ?" supplia Jack .

Teal'C secoua la tête ,essayant en vain de saisir le bourdonnement qui raisonnait à ses oreilles .

-"J'ai dût …me tromper , Daniel Jackson ." dit-il peu convaincu . Il était sûr d'avoir entendu cette phrase , mais il n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu prononcer par Daniel .

-"Non , vous ne vous êtes pas tromper !" commença Jack avec espoir , puis voyant que Teal'C ne l'entendait plus "C'est pas vrai ça ! Vous m'entendez quand j'ai rien à dire , mais dés que c'est important …."

-" On est tous à cran , Teal'C , c'est normal ! " le coupa Daniel , qui tentait d'apaiser , Teal'C .

-"Daniel , je parle là !" lui fit-il remarquer suivant les deux hommes qui sortaient de la salle ."Oh!…..C'est vrai , vous ne m'entendez pas !…Faites-moi penser quand toute cette histoire sera fini de vous expliquer l'art subtil et délicat de la conversation . Vous savez : on vous parle , vous écoutez . Puis vous répondez …..Enfin , si je retrouve mon corps …à propos , où est Carter ? " demanda-t-il .

-"Au vestiaires ." répondirent-ils en chœur , avant de sursauter , interloqués .Ils se regardèrent fixement , cherchant à comprendre .

-"Euh …Non , ….Non ,Non !" balbutia Daniel , en secouant la tête , avant de reprendre sa marche , laissant Teal'C perplexe au milieu du couloir .

**

Sam pénétra dans le vestiaire en serrant les dents . "Un soldat ne pleure pas!….Je suis un soldat !" ne cessait-elle de se répéter depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle d'embarquement . Sous la douleur , les sanglots qui enserraient sa gorge menaçaient de l'étouffer . Sa vision se troublait sous l'accumulation des larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler –Elle savait que si elle se laissait aller maintenant , elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter – Les essuyant d'un geste rageur de la main , Sam prit sa serviette et se dirigea vers les douches .

Il y avait très peu de femmes au SG-C , et les douches du vestiaires peu utilisées , mettaient toujours du temps à chauffer . Alors elle avait pris l'habitude de les allumer puis de les laisser couler le temps de finir de se déshabiller , afin que l'eau soit chaude quand elle se glissait dessous .

Elle tendit la main vers le robinet , alors que sa vue se brouillait de nouveau .

-"Un soldat ne pleure pas !….Je suis un soldat !" répétât-elle à voix haute , tentant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qu'elle sentait monter en elle .

Les yeux noyés par les larmes qu'elle refusait , elle ouvrit l'eau . Son geste rouvrit la plaie qu'elle s'était faite quelques heures auparavant en tentant de le sauver .

Hébétée , elle fixa sa paume ouverte . Sous le ruissellement de la douche , le sang s'écoulait en une rigole claire jusqu'à l'évacuation .

Une première larme lui échappa , glissant le long de son visage …

Malgré le bruit de l'eau qui coulait , le son qu'elle fit en s'écrasant sur le sol résonna dans sa tête comme une explosion balayant tout sur son passage .

Soudain terrassée par le chagrin , et la douleur qu'elle tentait de contenir , elle laissa exploser les sanglots qui l'étouffaient . Doucement , elle s'effondra contre le mur en sanglotant , laissant l'eau de la douche ruisseler sur ses vêtements et son visage , mêlant la poussière , le sang et les larmes .

**

-"Bon!….Comment vais-je entrer ?" se demanda le colonel O'Neill en arrivant devant la porte fermée du vestiaire des femmes . Sans conviction , il tenta d'attraper la poignée . "M'ouaip …." Conclut-il sans surprise en voyant sa main passer au travers ."…..Hum!…Excusez-moi ….pourriez-vous …." Commença-t-il , en appercevant un soldat qui venait vers lui . Sans lui prêter attention , le soldat le traversa . "…..Evitez de faire ça ! " s'exclama le colonel . "Vous savez combien ça coûte de traverser un supérieur?….."s'énerva-t-il contre l'homme qui continuait son chemin " ….Non? …Moi non plus ….." conclut-il en se calmant .

Il fixa un instant la porte des vestiaires , examinant chaque options qui s'offraient à lui , avant de prendre une décision . Soit il attendait que quelqu'un rentre , pour rentrer à sa suite , ce qui risquait de prendre pas mal de temps , et il avait l'impression d'être un peu pressé . Soit il réessayait de convaincre quelqu'un de lui ouvrir la porte, ce qui considérant ses dernières tentatives , ne lui semblait pas des plus efficace . Ou alors …..Il pouvait tenter de jouer les fantômes en passant à travers les murs .

-"Carter , j'espère que vous êtes là ! " lança-t-il , à voix haute en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de pencher le buste vers la porte , passant la tête dans les vestiaires .

****

L'officier Siler , passait dans le couloir , pour rejoindre ses quartiers , après une longue journée à travailler à la révision des systèmes électriques du SG-C , quand il crut percevoir une ombre .

Prestement , il essuya ses lunettes . Devant lui , se tenait le colonel O'Neill face à la porte du vestiaire des femmes. Ravi de voir que les rumeurs sur la mort du colonel qui circulaient dans la base étaient fausses , il s'apprêtait à le saluer , quand celui-ci se penchât en avant , faisant disparaître le haut de son corps à travers la porte .

Réprimant un haut le corps , le sergent Siler , fit demi-tour , et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie . Après tout , les hallucinations , étaient liées au stress , le docteur Frasier , saurait sûrement comment l'en débarasser .

**

-"Carter ? ….Vous êtes visible?….." lança Jack , avant de pénétrer complètement dans la pièce .

Finalement l'expérience ne s'était pas révéler aussi désagréable que cela . Bon !….Il se serait passer de savoir de quoi était faites les portes de SG-C . Mais au moins , maintenant , il savait à quoi ressemblait une molécule .

-"Jolie décoration !…..Un brin trop militaire pour moi ! " plaisanta-t-il , en observant la pièce vide . "Carter ? ….Ouh Ouh ….Carter ? " appela-t-il de nouveau , avant d'entendre le son de la douche ."…Hum …Vous êtes occupée là .Je crois que je vais repasser . " dit-il , un peu gêné . Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour , quand il songea , qu'après tout , ils étaient tout les deux des militaires ….Des compagnons d'armes …..Qu'il fallait qu'il s'assure de son aide rapidement …..pour le SG-C , bien sûr …..et si ce n'était pas elle sous la douche , il attendrait dans cette pièce et perdrait un temps précieux …et de toutes façons , elle ne pouvait pas le voir!

Prudemment , il s'approchât de la salle de douche .Même si sa conscience se rebellait contre ce qu'il allait faire sa curiosité fut la plus forte . Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

En voyant Carter , assise contre le mur , sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps , toutes pensées triviales le quitta sur le champs .

-"Carter ?….Carter ?ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes blessée ?" s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant prés d'elle . Il l'observa , un instant , pour s'assurer que les traces de sang délavées qu'il voyait sur le sol ne provenaient pas d'une blessure grave . "Carter ? " souffla-t-il , doucement , en comprenant , que c'était probablement pour lui qu'elle pleurait . Il tendit une main vers sa joue , tentant , maladroitement d'essuyer une de ses larmes .

Carter se passa la main dans les cheveux , relevant les mèches que l'eau avait collée sur son front . Cette fois , elle devenait folle . Non seulement elle le voyait , mais maintenant , elle l'entendait . Elle percevait même l'odeur de son après-rasage , qu'exaltait la chaleur de l'eau. Quand il leva la main pour essuyer ses yeux , elle pressa sa joue contre le léger courant d'air froid qu'elle exhalait , en fermant les yeux .

Il avait probablement , déjà , disparu , comme les autres fois ,songea-t-elle ….Ou alors , il était peut-être encore là prés à lui parler ….Pourquoi pas à l'inviter à aller pêcher …..Même si cela prouvait qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit …..

Elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux alternatives l'effrayait le plus .

Très doucement , elle rouvrit les yeux . Toujours immobile , il la fixait ….Elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage ,son inquiétude pour elle . Sans savoir si c'était de joie ou de douleur , elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots .

-"Colonel ?….."souffla-t-elle , incrédule , tendant une main incertaine vers lui ."Mon colonel ?…..Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu vous dire …." Continua-t-elle , en appuyant son front sur le sien .

-"Je sais …"

-"Tout a toujours été si compliqué ….Je ….je n'ai même pas eut le temps de vous le dire ….."sanglota-t-elle, en lui passant une main dans les cheveux .

-"Je sais …" répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois , les yeux brillants de larmes à son tour . S'essuyant les joues d'un revers de main . Il se releva , brusquement , cherchant à se ressaisir ."Moi aussi , il y a des tas de choses que j'aurais aimé vous dire ….des tas choses que j'aurais aimé faire …."

-"Comme m'amener à la pêche ?" plaisanta-t-elle tristement en chassant ses larmes .

-"a et d'autres cho…Vous m'entendez ? " s'étonna-t-il , soudain .

-" Euh …Bien sûr !"

-"Carter vous m'entendez , réellement ?" insistat-il .

-" Je sais que vous êtes une hallucination …." Commença-t-elle , entre deux reniflements , se relevant pour éteindre l'eau .

-"Quoi ? " l'interrompit-il .

-"Mon colonel , vous êtes mort sur P5X388S , vous ne pouvez pas être ….." reprit-elle , tentant de lui expliquer .

-"Je ne suis pas mort !" la coupa-t-il .

-"Mon colonel ….."

-"Ttt!…Ttt! " l'arrêta-t-il aussitôt en levant la main . " Je ne suis pas mort ! "

-"Alors comment expliquez-vous votre état actuel ? Vous même , vous étiez étonné que je vous vois et vous entende ." essaya-t-elle de le raisonner .

-"J'en sais rien ! C'est à vous de me le dire ! ça a sûrement à voir avec ces champs sub truc de la porte , ou quelques choses d'autres du même genre ! Vous trouverez sûrement une explication ….Une solution à tout ça ! "

-"Ha ! ….C'est bien de vous ça ! 'Carter , la situation est impossible , trouvez une solution !' ' Carter , il nous reste 15 secondes à vivre , trouvez une solution! ' !" s'emporta-t-elle, mimant sa façon de parler . "Une solution à quoi ? "

-" A ça ! Un moyen de me ramener ! Après tout c'est vous la scientifique ! " s'emporta-t-il , à son tour .

-"ON NE REVIENT PAS DE LA MORT ? MON COLONEL ! " Hurla-t-elle de rage .

-"Rhaaa!"

-"Sam? " appela soudain la voix du docteur Frasier . "Sam ? ça ne va pas ? Où êtes vous?"

-"Par ici , Janet !" lui répondit-elle encore furieuse du comportement de Jack .

-"Sam , je suis venu dés que j'ai sut "

-"Merci , Janet , c'est gentil à vous ."

-"A qui parliez vous ?" demanda-t-elle , surprise de voir Sam si maître d'elle-même .

-"A personne! "

-"Et je suis quoi , moi ? "

-"Pour la centième fois , vous êtes mort ! " s'énerva Carter . Si elle devait , vraiment , devenir folle et continuer à voir son ….fantôme ! son esprit aurait put éviter de recréer son sale caractère , songea-t-elle .

-"Sam , à qui parlez-vous ?" demanda Frasier plus insistante .

-"Au colonel O'Neill . " avoua Sam , fatiguée . "Je sais ce que vous allez me dire Janet . Il est mort , et je ne devrait pas lui parler . Mais il est là et …."

-"Bien sûr , Sam . Il sera toujours avec nous . " lui répondit-elle " Heu …..Sam , vous ne voudriez pas m'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?…." proposa-t-elle .

-"Pourquoi faire ? Je me sens très bien ? "s'étonna Sam .

-"Et qu'est ce que je fais là , si je suis mort ? " continua Jack , furieux qu'elle refuse de le croire .

-"Je n'en sais rien !….c'est la première fois que je discute avec un fantôme !" s'énerva-t-elle " Non ! ….vous ne comprenez pas !….Il est là ! " ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Janet , dont le visage reflétait l'incompréhension . " Vous ne le voyez pas ?" supplia-t-elle , encore .

-"Sam…..Après un choc comme celui-là , c'est très normal de refuser la réalité . Venez , il faut vous reposer ." raisonna le médecin , pensant qu'elle faisait une crise d'hystérie .

-"A tiens , maintenant , je suis réel ?" ironisa , méchamment le colonel .

-" Très bien , je vous accompagne . Mais je vous assure que je me sens très bien ." articula-t-elle , serrant les dents pour ne pas répondre au colonel .

-"Je suis sûr qu'elle va vous croire . Après tout , c'est vous qui parlez avec des fantômes ! " lança le colonel , sarcastique , en leur emboîtant le pas dans le couloir .

****

(A l'infirmerie )

-"Bon! ….Admettons , que je sois mort ; ce dont je ne suis absolument pas convaincu ; alors comment vous l'expliquer elle? " demanda O'Neill en désignant la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui venait d'apparaître dans le fond de la salle d'examen .

-"Comment j'explique qui ?" lui répondit Sam en regardant vers le mur que lui désigner le colonel " Il n'y a rien mon colonel ! …..Aïe !" protesta-t-elle , à la piqûre que lui fit le docteur Frasier . "Qu'est ce que c'est ? " lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la seringue .

-"C'est juste un sédatif , Sam , vous avez besoin de repos " conclut Janet en rangeant ses instruments avant de quitter la pièce .

-"Mais … Elle est là ! " s'exclama en même temps le colonel .

-" Revenir … La pierre …..temps ….pas assez….Revenir !" répéta l'apparition désespérée à O'Neill .

-"Je sais !Je sais ! ….Revenir ! Je sais ! Mais où ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pierre ? " s'énerva-t-il .

-"Mon colonel , de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne vois rien ! " l'interrogea Sam .

-" Là contre le mur , vous ne la voyez pas ? Grande , pâle , les cheveux noirs ? " demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Carter , qui lui fit signe que non . "Carter , mais regardez ! Une femme nue , avec de longs cheveux noirs , ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Elle est … " commença-t-il en se retournant vers l'apparition "…encore partie ! " conclut-il en découvrant l'endroit où elle se tenait vide .

-"Une femme nue ? " demanda Carter , sceptique , menaçant de s'énerver de nouveau .

-" ….ça …n'est pas le problème , Carter ." esquiva-t-il , doucement . "Le problème c'est de savoir qui elle est ce qu'elle veut ! "

-" Demandez lui ." proposa Sam .

-"J'aimerais bien , mais la communication ne passe pas entre elle et moi ! " ironisa O'Neill "Elle ne m'écoute pas , et n'arrête pas de dire des choses bizarres .Je crois qu'elle veut que je retourne sur P5X388S …. " expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle .

-"Pourquoi? ….ça n'a pas de sens …..Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit , exactement ?" chercha –t-elle à comprendre . Elle savait que si le colonel n'était qu'une vision de son esprit , elle s'enfonçait dans la folie , mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour que ce soit vrai ….Une chance qu'il soit en vie …..Une chance de le faire revenir !.

-"Ce qu'elle a dit …..Elle a parlé de revenir …..de temps …et d'une pierre …? "

-"Une pierre ? " répéta Sam , étouffant un bâillement .

-" Oui , une pierre ."

-" Vous , vous rappelez les échantillons de roches que nous avons pré….le ver ? " demanda-t-elle en bâillant . "Ce drôle de minerai …..derrière … " balbutia-t-elle en chancelant .

-"Carter ? " s'inquiêta-t-il .

-"C'est rien , c'est le… sédatif ….."essaya-t-elle d'expliquer , luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts .

-"Allongez-vous , nous verrons ça plus tard " lui dit-il gentiment , avant de se lever pour lui permettre de s'allonger .

-"Non , ….il faut …..trouver ….Mon colonel ?" appela-t-elle , en sombrant dans le sommeil . " Vous êtes vivant , n'est ce pas ,!"

-"Oui , Carter ! "

-" Mon colonel ? " le retint-elle , alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce , "Vous serez là quand je me réveillerais , n'est ce pas ? " Elle savait sa question puérile , mais elle venait juste de le retrouver . Elle ne voulait pas le perdre de nouveau .

-"C'est promis , Major ." souffla-t-il , alors qu'elle s'endormait .

**

(Dans la salle de débriefing de SG-C )

-"Docteur Frasier ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est le major Carter ? " s'étonna le général Hammond en voyant le médecin arriver à la place du major Carter .

Autour de la table Teal'C et Daniel , s'était déjà installé . le visage tendu .

-" Je lui ai donné un sédatif , mon général ."

-" Pardon ?"

-" J'ai trouvé le major Carter dans les vestiaires , en train de dialoguer avec le colonel O'Neill et …" commença-t-elle à expliquer .

-"Le colonel O'Neill est ici ?" réagit , aussitôt Teal'C .

-"Non , …..elle …" reprit-elle avant d'être de nouveau interrompu , cette fois par Daniel .

-" Elle veut dire que Sam parlait toute seule , n'est ce pas , docteur ?"

-"En fait , elle prétendait parler au colonel O'Neill , où du moins à son fantôme….."

En voyant Teal'C haussé un sourcil interrogateur au mot fantôme , Daniel s'empressa se lui expliquer .

-" Un fantôme , est l'esprit d'un mort qui hante les vivants …"

-"Comme vous , lorsque que vous avez regardé dans ce crâne de cristal , Daniel Jackson?"

-" En quelque sorte , sauf qu'il n'y aucun moyen de revenir en arrière , dans ce cas " expliqua-t-il , les yeux brillants de larmes contenues . C'était de la mort de son meilleur ami dont on parlait . Et maintenant , Frasier leur annonçait que Sam était , probablement , folle . L'espace d'un instant , il l'envia . Au moins elle , elle pouvait encore le garder auprés d'elle . Lui , il aurait tout donné pour que Sha're le hante encore , ou même , pour pouvoir encore se disputer avec Jack …

-"Mais les fantômes n'existent pas , docteur Jackson . " lui rappela le général Hammond .

-"Le major Carter , ne vous aurait pas menti , docteur ." remarqua Teal'C .

-"Je ne dis pas qu'elle a menti , Teal'C …Souvent ,quand le choc est trop fort , l'esprit humain , invente un subterfuge pour ….il crée une image de l'être cher pour le garder encore un peu . Pour supporter sa disparition…." Commença-t-elle à lui expliquer .

-"Général Hammond , puis-je me retirer ? " l'interrompit-il en se levant , brusquement . Puis ayant obtenu l'assentiment muet du général , il se tourna à nouveau vers elle . "Puis je voir le major Carter ?"

-"Elle est à l'infirmerie . Je lui ai donné un sédatif . Elle dort probablement à l'heure qu'il est ….."

-"Puis-je voir le major Carter ?" répéta-t-il encore .

-"Allez-y Teal'C " intervint le général Hammond , voyant que Frasier allait encore refuser .

-"Mon général , ce n'est pas raisonnable …" tenta-t-elle d'intervenir , alors que Teal'C quittait la salle au pas de charge .

-"Docteur laissez le , je ne crois pas que Teal'C réveille le major Carter , et peut-être pourra-t-il la faire revenir à la raison ." lui expliqua-t-il .

-"Je l'espère , mon général . Je l'espère . Mais nous sommes tous très éprouvés par cette perte . SG-1 , encore plus que nous tous et …."

-" C'est aussi ce que pense le Pentagone .Il considère que la disparition du colonel O'Neill présente un risque pour l'équilibre mental de la base . C'est pourquoi , il nous envoie le Docteur Brings , Neuropsychiatre , pour évaluer les dégats occasionnés et tenter d'y remédier . " annonça Hammond , avant de quitter la salle , à la stupéfaction de Daniel et du docteur Frasier .

****

( infirmerie du SG-C )

Dés qu'il eut quitté la salle de réunion , Teal'C se dirigea vers l'infirmerie , tout en réfléchissant à ce que Daniel et le docteur Frasier lui avait dit . Pour eux , il ne faisait aucun doute qu'O'Neill soit et que le major Carter hallucinait …Pourtant…..depuis qu'ils avaient quitté P5X388S , il ressentait ….comme une présence , comme-ci quelqu'un l'observait . Et si le major Carter voyait réellement le colonel O'Neill , alors ils auraient besoin de son aide , songea-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle où reposait le major .

-"Salut Teal'C !" lui lança Jack en le voyant . Assis en tailleur sur le lit à côté de Carter , il essayait , en vain , d'attraper le flacon posé devant lui , depuis qu'elle s'était endormie ."Vous savez ce qui est le plus agaçant ….Je ne peut strictement rien faire ! Non sérieusement , ça fait des heures que je suis là , et je n'ai même pas réussi à effrayer une infirmière !…." continua-t-il en se levant , sans espérer de réponse de sa part

-"O'Neill ?" appela Teal'C . Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle , il percevait le même bourdonnement qu'il avait entendu dans les vestiaires . Pourtant , il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'identifier .

-"Teal'C?" l'appela à son tour Jack , plein d'espoir .Doucement , il agita sa main devant les yeux du Jaffa , qui resta sans réaction .

-"O'Neill?" répéta-t-il .Le bourdonnement qu'il entendait s'était mué en un murmure dont il ne distinguait pas les accents .Durant un instant , il songea que peut-être le docteur Frasier avait raison , et que comme le major Carter , il souffrait d'hallucinations…

-"Excusez-moi ." lui dit l'infirmière en le bousculant pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Tenant une feuille de soins , elle se dirigea vers le major pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales.

-"Elle va bientôt se réveiller ? " lui demanda Jack en s'approchant du lit .

-"D'ici quelques minutes ." répondit-elle en levant la tête .

Soudain Teal'C vit la jeune femme se décomposer . Comme en état de choc , elle laissa tomber les feuillets qu'elle tenait . Les yeux exorbités , elle fixait horrifier , l'autre côté du lit .

-"Co…Co…Colonel O'Neill?….." balbutia-t-elle .

-"O'Neill ? " lui demanda Teal'C en s'avançant précipitamment vers le lit .

-"Vous ne le voyez pas ?" s'alarma la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui " Il est ….." commença-t-elle en se retournant vers la tête du lit où se tenait le colonel "….J'ai besoin de repos !" conclut-elle en découvrant qu'il avait disparu , avant de quitter la salle en courant .

-"Eh! Carter ? Réveillez-vous ! J'ai réussi à faire peur à une infirmière !" plaisanta O'Neill en s'asseyant sur le lit .

Instinctivement , Teal'C se tourna vers lui .Le murmure qu'il entendait se faisait de plus en plus audible .

Le Kel'nourim pourrait peut-être l'aider à le comprendre , songea-t-il , en se laissant glisser au sol , en tailleur .

**

(Dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie ) 

-"Docteur ?…..Désolée !" s'excusa l'infirmière en heurtant le docteur Frasier dans sa précipitation .

-" Catherine ?…..Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?" lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de calmer la jeune femme affolée .

-"….Je ….heu …je …." Balbutia-t-elle , incohérente . Si elle racontait ce qu'elle avait vu au docteur Frasier , sans aucun doute , on la croirait folle , songea-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration pour ce calmer. "…Rien !…. Rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé !…..Je n'ai rien vu !" déclara-t-elle , fortement , avant de continuer plus calmement "Docteur , je pourrais prendre quelques jours de repos ?…"

-"Euh ….Oui , bien sûr .Quand ?…" lui demanda Frasier , déstabilisé par le comportement erratique de son infirmière .

-"Immédiatement!"

-"Pardon ?…."

-"Merci !" lui lança la jeune femme avant que Janet n'ait eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits , faisant comme-ci elle venait d'acquiescer à sa demande , avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans le couloir .

-"Attendez !…Catherine !…" cria le docteur Frasier en cherchant à la retenir . Voyant que cette dernière restait sourde à ses appels , elle reprit son chemin vers la salle d'examen , bien décidée à découvrir ce qui avait put l'effrayer à ce point , et à y mettre un terme .

** 

-"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? " s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Teal'C en entrant dans la salle .

-"Hum !….Teal'C , mon vieux , j'crois qu'elle vient de croiser l'infirmière ! " déclara O'Neill.

Ne comprenant pas la question , Teal'C se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction .

-"Je dois me mettre en état de Kel'Nourim ." annonça-t-il calmement .

-"Ah! Teal'C !…Docteur , vous lui avez parlé du neuropsychiatre ?" demanda Hammond , en pénétrant dans la salle .

-"Non , mon général …."

-"Un neuropsychiatre ? Quel neuropsychiatre ? " s'étonna O'Neill "Y a un neuropsychiatre qui doit venir?"

-"Un neuropsychiatre , général ?" répéta Teal'C .

-"C'est un médecin , il s'occupe de la santé mentale des gens .Il est envoyé par le Pentagone, pour …." Commença le docteur Frasier .

-" Le Pentagone , s'inquiète de comment les hommes de cette base vont réagir à la mort du colonel O'Neill." l'interrompit le général Hammond .

-"Hé! Je suis pas d'accord ! Je ne suis pas mort , mon général ! " protesta le colonel en s'approchant du général .

-" Je ne suis pas d'accord , général Hammond . " répéta Teal'C .

-" Sur quoi n'êtes vous pas d'accord , Teal'C ? " demanda le docteur Frasier , aussi surprise que le général , de sa réponse .

Teal'C la regarda interloqué , aussi surpris qu'elle par ce qu'il venait de dire .

-"Teal'C , d'après le rapport que vous et le docteur Jackson avez fait , la grotte dans laquelle le colonel O'Neill se trouvait s'est écroulée , et avec elle toute la montagne où elle se trouvait .Croyez-vous , réellement , qu'il ait la moindre chance pour que le colonel O'Neill soit encore en vie ?" intervint le général Hammond , soucieux de lui faire prendre conscience du problème .

-"Je m'rappelle , toujours pas de ce passage là ! " commenta le colonel .

-"Non ,général ." lui répondit-il , hésitant .

-"Vous et l'équipe SG-1 , passerez en premier ces entretiens . Cependant , et même si le Docteur Brings est autorisé à voir la porte des étoiles , je préférerai que vous lui en disiez le moins possible sur vous " continua le général .

-"Je ne comprend pas , général ? "

-"Il ne veut pas que vous mentionnez , Junior ." lui traduit , obligeamment O'Neill .

-"Ce médecin va discuter avec vous de vos émotions , de ce que vous ressentez ….." tenta de lui expliquer le docteur Frasier .

-"Comment pourrais-je le faire , sans lui parler de ce que je suis ?" demanda Teal'C .

-"Vous ne lui parlerez que de votre relation avec le colonel O'Neill , d'accord ?" insista Hammond .

Teal'C le regarda sans comprendre .

-"Et comment voulez-vous qu'il le fasse , s'il ne peut rien dire ? " s'emporta le colonel .

-" ….C'est impossible …" articula , doucement , Carter en s'éveillant .

-"Carter , ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit .

-" Sam !" appela simultanément Frasier .

-" ça va , encore groguie , mais ça va ." répondit-elle en regardant le colonel , alors que le docteur Frasier et le général Hammond l'entouraient .

-"Parfait , major ! C'est une bonne nouvelle , j'espère que vous serez bientôt rétablie ! "

-"Vous êtes là !" murmura-t-elle à l'adresse d'O'Neill , heureuse qu'il est tenu sa promesse .

-"Je ne serais pas parti sans vous dire au revoir . "

-"En effet , je suis là , major ! " déclara Teal'C en s'avançant . Se trouvant juste derrière O'Neill , il donna l'impression au général et au médecin qu'elle s'adressait à lui .

Surpris de cette intervention , Jack , regarda autour de lui , prenant soudain conscience du regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'échangeaient le général Hammond et le docteur Frasier .

-"Merci , Teal'C , c'est gentil de me rendre visite , mais …." Elle s'interrompit en voyant le signe de dénégation que lui faisait le colonel , alors qu'elle allait expliquer au Jaffa qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui . "…n'est ce pas , l'heure de votre Kel'Nourim ?" conclut-elle en prenant la première excuse qui lui traversa l'esprit .

-"Je m'apprêtais à le faire , quand le docteur Frasier , m'en a empêché ." l'informa-t-il .

-"Le Pentagone va faire venir le docteur Brings , un neuropsychiatre , pour évaluer la santé mentale de la base " lui expliqua en même temps le colonel O'Neill ." Faites comme-ci je n'étais pas là . Comme-ci tout était normal . . Evitons qu'ils vous passent la camisole de force ! " lui conseilla-t-il .

-"Bien , mon ….euh …Bien ."

-"ça ne va pas , major? " s'inquiéta le général Hammond .

-"Si …J'ai , juste , l'esprit embrumé …..C'est le sédatif , je crois ." lui répondit-elle .

-"ça va disparaître , bientôt , il faut te reposer , c'est tout. " déclara Janet , "Tout le monde dehors !" ajouta-t-elle en poussant le général et Teal'C hors de la salle .

-"Je souhaiterais , rester un instant , avec le major Carter ." demanda Teal'C .

Du regard Janet interrogea sa patiente . Curieuse de ce que Teal'C pouvait avoir à lui dire , Sam hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment .

-"D'accord mais pas plus de cinq minutes !" leur accorda-t-elle en quittant la salle .

-"Teal'C ?" l'interrogea Carter .

-" Major Carter , savez vous ce qui a put arriver au colonel O'Neill ? " lui demanda-t-il .

-"Teal'C , nous étions ensemble quand ça s'est produit !" lui rappela Carter .

-" Je parlais , de ce qui a put l'amener ici , Major ." déclara-t-il , à la stupéfaction de Sam et de Jack .

-"Ici ?" répéta Carter .

-"J'aurais pourtant juré que vous ne me voyiez pas ." lui dit O'Neill , en agitant de nouveau la main devant lui .

-" Je ne vous vois pas O'Neill." répondit le Jaffa , avant d'ajouter " Je ne fais que vous entendre ."

-"Vous auriez put le dire plus tôt ! "

-" Au vu de ce qui s'est passé avec le major Carter , j'ai préféré ne pas le faire . Je ne tenais pas à ce que l'on me force a passé cette chemise." expliqua Teal'C.

-"Une camisole de force n'est pas ... " commença O'Neill , avant de comprendre au haussement de sourcil du Jaffa , que celui-ci savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait . "...Laissez tomber !" lâcha-t-il avant de reprendre "De toutes façons , ce n'est pas le problème . Le problème est de trouver un moyen de me sortir de là ...Avant que je deviennent fou , ou que l'on vous enferme tout les deux ... ...Une idée major ?"

Sam réfléchit un instant . Le colonel avait raison , il fallait le sortir de là . Et avant que le docteur Frasier , le général Hammond , ou quiquonque ne commence à douter d'eux . Sinon ... ... Elle réprima un frisson , en imaginant ce qui les attendrait elle et Teal'C , si jamais , on découvrait qu'ils conversaient avec un mort .

La camisole de force , n'était pas loin pour elle , et Teal'C... ...Le N.I.D serait ravi de pourvoir faire , enfin , des expériences sur lui ; et elle doutait que le général Hammond puisse faire quoique soit pour les aider dans ce cas la ...Soudain , une réflexion du colonel , juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme lui revint en mémoire ...

-"…. ….La pierre !" souffla-t-elle .

-"Quoi?…"

-"Une pierre , major?" demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps .

-"Rappelez-vous , votre apparition , mon colonel ! Vous m'avez dit qu'elle mentionnait la pierre . Si ….."commença Carter .

-"Une apparition ? Vous avez eut une apparition , O'Neill?" la coupa Teal'C.

-"Je vous expliquerais plus tard … …Elle a mentionné UNE pierre … … On ignore ce qu'elle a put vouloir dire par là !" répondit-il en insistant sur les mots .

-"Mais … …. Si elle parlait des pierres derrière lesquels nous nous sommes abrités . Vous vous souvenez …. …. Elles semblaient , comme…. …. Absorber l'énergie ! …" tenta-t-elle de le convaincre . "…..Il faut que je fasse des tests , mais …"

-"Allez-y Carter ! " lui ordonna O'Neill .

-"Le problème , mon colonel , c'est que tant que je ne suis pas sûre , d'avoir toujours accès au laboratoire . Et de toute façons , les échantillons que nous avons relevés ont été envoyé au service géologique de la base . Cela semblera bizarre que je les demandes …."

-"Pourquoi les demander ?" énonça calmement , le Jaffa .

-"Teal'C? … … C'est une excellente idée ." reconnu le colonel , après l'avoir observé . Il connaissait assez Teal'C pour savoir ce que ce dernier avait dans la tête . On ne pouvait pas répondre non , à une question que l'on ne vous posez pas .

-"Pardon?….." demanda Sam , qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris ce qu'ils se proposaient de faire . Mais qui se doutait confusément que la réponse ne lui plairait pas .

-"Vous préoccupez pas de ça , major . Trouvez juste un moyen pour retourner au labo …." Lui dit Jack .

Suivant les ordres. Et désormais , pressée de trouver une solution , elle se dépêcha de se lever….Juste avant que la pièce , jusqu'alors très stable se mette subitement à tourner , la forçant à se rasseoir sur le lit .

-"…..Mais avant , je crois que l'on va suivre les recommandations du docteur et se reposer ." lui dit O'Neill , pendant que Teal'C l'aidait à se rallonger ."…Ah! Pas de discussion , major !… …Si vous ne vous remettez pas , Teal'C et moi devront nous débrouiller tout seul ….." Commença le colonel, en la voyant tenter de se relever . Puis voyant l'air dubitatif de Teal'C , quand il avait annoncer qu'ils devraient se débrouiller tout seuls il ajouta "….. Et vous savez à quel point lui et moi , aimons les sciences , et tout ces calculs si passionnant ."

L'air convaincu que pris le colonel pour lui annoncer cela , la fit sourire . Doucement , elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller . Pas vraiment rassurée sur le sort du colonel , mais au moins , maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule .

****

(Pendant ce temps dans le couloir )

-"Docteur , comment va-t-elle ?" demanda , sérieusement Hammond , au docteur Frasier , à peine sortis de la salle .

-"D'un point de vue physique , elle va très bien . Elle peut reprendre son service , dés maintenant…Mais d'un point de vue psychologique , la mort du colonel O'Neill à été un choc énorme pour elle . Il lui faut du temps , général ." lui expliqua Janet.

-"Le temps est ce qui nous manque , docteur . J'ai reçu un message du Pentagone , il compte nous envoyer , le colonel Monroe , pour remplacer le colonel O'Neill , à la tête de SG-1 …."commença le général .

-" Déjà ! Mais mon général …" balbutia le docteur Frasier .

-"L'équipe de SG-1 , est une de nos meilleures équipes , docteur . Le SG-C ne peut se permettre de la perdre . Pas Plus que la Terre . " lui rappela , durement le général , avant d'ajouter en se radoucissant "ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous docteur , mais les ordres sont les ordres . Tout ce que je vous demande , c'est de veiller à ce que le major Carter , soit prête quand le major Monroe , arrivera ." conclut-il , avant de s'éloigner .

-"Bien , mon général ." murmura Janet , se demandant , en le regardant s'éloigner , comment elle allait préparer Sam à cette nouvelle .

**

-"Docteur Jackson, c'est l'heure, aller les prévenir." Lui annonça le général Hammond.

Daniel se retourna, lentement, pour quitter la salle de briefing . Les choses qu'il voyait lui semblaient déformées. Comme vu au travers d'un prisme. Il prit ses lunettes, et les essuya, pensant à de la buée. Il se tourna, de nouveau vers le général.

-"Qui dois-je aller chercher, mon général ? " demanda-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui en remettant ses lunettes.

-"Mais Carter, Daniel ." lui répondit, doucement, Jack. "Il faut que vous lui disiez."

-"Jack?…. …. Comment?…. …. Je dois lui dire quoi ?"

-"Mais que tu m'a laissé mourir, Danny."

-"Non! C'est faux , je n'ai jamais… …" se protestât-il, violemment, avant d'être interrompu par la voix du général .

-"Docteur Jackson, veuillez aller prévenir le major Carter, et Teal'C que nous les attendons en salle de briefing , pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer leur nouveau commandant …. … C'est un ordre docteur." Insista le général , en voyant Daniel rester sans réactions.

-"Oui, général …" répondit, doucement Daniel en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

A peine eut-il atteint le palier qu'il se trouva dans le couloir qui menait au laboratoire. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Où était passé la salle de commande ?. Il se retourna vers l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre.

-"Que?… … … Qu'est ce … …"

Devant lui, à la place des marches auxquelles il s'attendait , s'étendait le long couloir C de la base.

-"Le temps… … … pas assez… …" chuchota une voix prés de lui le faisant se retourner brusquement.

Face à lui se tenait une jeune femme, qui cachait sa nudité sous de long cheveux noirs.

-"Le temps…" répétat-elle.

-"Que? … …Qui êtes vous? . .. … Le temps?… … Quel temps?"

-"Mon colonel, je ne veux pas savoir comment , vous et Teal'C , avaient put avoir accès à ces échantillons. Mais…" articula derrière lui la voix de Sam.

En se retournant, il découvrit à quelques mètres devant lui la porte du laboratoire, qui , normalement, aurait dut se trouver derrière lui.

-"Je peux vous l'expliquer, Major." Proposa la voix de Teal'C, posément .

-"Teal'C , le Major Carter , sait, parfaitement, comment nous avons eut ces pierres. Mais elle préfère l'ignorer." lui expliqua une troisième voix.

-"Jack?…" murmura Daniel en reconnaissant la voix. Soudain, il sentit l'espoir l'envahir. "Il est vivant?…" demanda-t-il dans le vide en se retournant vers la jeune femme qui avait déjà disparue.

Un peu décontenancé par cette disparition, il resta un instant sans réaction avant de se précipiter dans le laboratoire. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

-"Jack?" appela-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle.

-"Daniel ?; vous ne vous sentez pas bien?" lui demanda, froidement , Sam.

Elle lui semblait nerveuse, comme sur le qui-vive.

-"Pas bien? Comment cela?" reprit-il, en cherchant des yeux où Jack aurait put se cacher.

-"Vous êtes entré ici en appelant le colonel O'Neill, Docteur Jackson. C'est probablement pour cela que le major Carter, à penser que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien." Lui expliqua Teal'C.

Il sembla Daniel que lui aussi était nerveux, du moins autant que le Jaffa puisse le montrer. Tout les deux semblaient éviter son regard, et fixer quelque chose à côté de lui.

-"Non, … …j'ai crut… …J'ai entendu… …Laissez tomber. Le général veut vous voir tout les deux dans la salle de Débriefing." Expliqua-t-il. Il aurait pourtant juré l'avoir entendu.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Teal'C.

-"Je crois qu'il veut vous présenter le colonel Monroe."

-"Qui est ce?" lui demanda Sam, sans quitter le centre de la pièce des yeux.

-"Un Crétin!" déclara platement, la voix du colonel O'Neill.

En entendant , de nouveau cette voix , Daniel se tourna vivement .

Sur sa droite, au centre de la pièce, se tenait Jack. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, couvert de sang. Le profil que Daniel pouvait voir semblait n'avoir pas souffert, seul un filet de sang courrait le long de sa tempe.

-"C'est donc un crétin qui va nous diriger maintenant?" lui demanda Sam. Elle avait une voix de petite fille perdue.

-"Il faut le demander à Daniel. Après tout , c'est de sa faute si je suis mort." Lui répondit Jack en se tournant vers Daniel.

L'autre côté de son visage, en sang , ne semblait plus appartenir à un humain. En le voyant, Daniel , retint à grand peine un cri.

-"C'est vrai, sans vous nous aurions put le sauver."

-"Nous aurions put le sauver. " la voix de Teal'C se mêla à celle de Sam dans sa tête. Le Jaffa se tenait sur sa gauche. Il portait son armure de garde serpent.

Il attrapa Daniel par le bras en annonçant:

-"Vous êtes coupable , Daniel Jackson. Il faut payer." Tout en essayant de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur de la salle.

-"Non!… … Non!… …Je ne voulais pas… … … Je ne savais pas… … ! NON!"

**

Daniel, se réveilla en sueur, assis sur son lit. L'écho de sa voix résonnait encore dans la pièce. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-"Le temps… …"

La voix portée par le murmure du vent, le fit frissonner.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour, rien ne se passait normalement.

Personne à la base n'acceptait la mort de Jack. N'y le personnel, qui continuait à le voir, régulièrement, dans les couloirs, n'y les équipes SG, et SG-1 encore moins que les autres.

Teal'C ne quittait plus le laboratoire, depuis que Janet avait autorisé Sam à y retourner, deux jours auparavant. Et même avant , il était rester confiné dans l'infirmerie auprès d'elle.

Sans en avoir conscience, il réalisait, aujourd'hui, qu'insensiblement, on l'avait mis de côté… …Sans Jack, chacun devait redéfinir sa place au sein de l'équipe SG-1…. … au sein de la base. Le général était redevenu le chef incontesté de Cheyenne Moutain. Mais lui aussi paraissait absent. Plus personne à la base ne faisait de mauvaises plaisanteries … … Et les yeux du général George Hammond paraissaient s'être éteint à jamais.

Teal'C s'était attribué une nouvelle mission, en protégeant, voire en surprotégeant Samantha. Tout les deux étaient devenu inséparables, presque interdépendants l'un de l'autre. Comme-ci la mort de Jack les avait rapprochés … … … Comme-si ils ne pouvaient supporter sa mort quand étant ensemble. Comme si ils ne pouvaient plus supporter sa présence. Comme-si ils lui reprochaient sa mort!

Pas consciemment, il en était certain, mais l'impression de solitude qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de Sha'are n'avait jamais été aussi fort .

… …. … Quelle était sa place à lui?… … … Où se situait-il , dans cet univers?… …

L'espace d'un court instant, il étreignit son oreiller , avant de laisser les larmes, qu'il retenait depuis plus d'une semaine, couler.

****

( Le lendemain matin à la base )

-"Docteur Jackson, veuillez aller prévenir le major Carter, et Teal'C que nous les attendons en salle de briefing , pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer le colonel Monroe." Demanda le général Hammond à Daniel, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait déjà à s'asseoir.

-" J'y vais, général." Répondit-il.

Juste avant de descendre, il regarda l'homme assis à la grande table. L'espace d'un instant, il songea qu'il était à la place de Jack, et que ce dernier n'allait pas apprécier. Puis, avec douleur, il se rappela, brutalement, que Jack était mort quelques jours plus tôt.

Encore sous le choc, il prit une grande respiration, pour se contrôler, puis reprit son chemin vers le laboratoire.

-"Le temps… …" chuchota une voix, alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Cette voix.. … … Celle de son rêve… … …

Il fit, violemment, volte-face. Il devait vérifier… … … Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien ni personne derrière lui.

-"Mon colonel, je ne veux pas savoir comment , vous et Teal'C , avaient put avoir accès à ces échantillons. Mais…" articula derrière lui la voix de Sam.

-"Je peux vous l'expliquer, Major." Proposa la voix de Teal'C, posément .

-"Teal'C , le Major Carter , sait, parfaitement, comment nous avons eut ces pierres. Mais elle préfère l'ignorer." lui expliqua une troisième voix.

-"Jack?…Non, c'est impossible!… … …" murmura-t-il , en pénétrant dans la salle.

Teal'C et Sam se tenait côte à côte, devant la table de travail. Sans savoir, pourquoi, Daniel eut l'impression de déranger.

-"Daniel?" l'interrogea Sam.

-"… …Vous… …Parliez à qui?" lui demanda-t-il, legèrement, décontenancé.

-"Je parlais Teal'C."lui répondit elle.

-"Vous l'avez appelé mon colonel!" reprit-il, sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-"Non !..pourquoi aurais-je fait cela" lui sourit-elle,en jetant un regard furtif à Teal'c.

La voix de Sam paraissait surprise, mais Daniel avait l'impression qu'elle lui mentait.

Comme dans son cauchemar, il se sentait seul. Teal'c et Sam vivaient très bien sans lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

-" Daniel, ça ne va pas ?" reprit plus froidement Sam.

-"Si...ça va...". Il se sentait désorienté incapable de savoir

pourquoi. Une vague de malaise l'envahissait progressivement.

-" Vous vouliez quelque chose" insista Sam.

-"...Le général voulait vous voir en salle de débrif..." s'interrompit-il. Il comprenait maintenant... tout se déroulait comme dans son rêve. Il sentit une sueur froide lui courir le long de l'échine. Tétanisé, il n'osait pas tourner la tête, ..." déjà-vu" chuchota-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-"Déjà-vu, Daniel Jackson ?" l'interrogea Teal'c.

-"Déjà-vu...oui, oui... c'est ça. L'autre nuit, j'ai fait un rêve, vous étiez dedans, vous deux!... et le général !... et Jack aussi...".

-"Le colonel o'Neill? Daniel, il est mort !"lui rappela Sam sans tenir compte de la réaction de ce dernier qui la foudroyait du regard.

-"En effet, Daniel Jackson, le colonel O'Neill est mort !" insista le Jaffa, en voyant la réaction outrée de Jack à la reflexion de Sam.

Jack s'apprétait à intervenir quand il lut dans les yeux de son ami qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire enragé. Découragé par ces deux compagnons, il leva les bras au ciel.

-"Je sais !...mais tout semblait si réel,la voix de Jack me ciel...reprochant sa mort..….Et cette femme..." continua Daniel.

-" Cette femme ? quelle femme, Daniel ?" l'interrompit Sam.

-"Daniel …." Tenta de l'arreter Jack en voyant le regard de cette dernière.

-"Cette femme!… Assez grande ….De longs cheveux noir…" commença-t-il.

-"Daniel !…" Insista le colonel "Daniel ! Laissez tomber, c'est un terrain dangereux !…"

-"C'était bizarre, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que le temps ….Quelque chose comme pas assez de temps….Elle ne …." Continua Daniel, sans entendre l'interruption de Jack.

-"Daniel ! … Pour l'amour du ciel !… Laissez tomber !…" le supplia-t-il en regardant Sam s'assombrir de plus en plus .

-"… faisait pas partie de la base, je me rappelle m'être demandé ce qu'elle faisait là…. Dans cette tenue…."

-"Tenue?…" Releva Sam d'une voix douce , qui fit craindre le pire à Jack "Pourquoi ? Sa tenue avait quelque chose de particulier ?"

-"En fait …" commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par Jack de nouveau.

-"Daniel…non…"

-"…Elle ne portait rien du tout !…" acheva-t-il au grand Dam de Jack.

-"J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! " S'exclama-t-il sous le regard accusateur de Sam "Je lui ait rien dit ! D'ailleurs il ne m'entend pas ! Et de toute façon, c'est pas ce qui est important !" se défendit il .

-"C'est exact, il n'a rien dit ." confirma platement Teal'C à Sam.

-" Dit quoi ?" l'interrogea Daniel, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être le seul de la salle qui ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui ce passait autour de lui.

-"Rien du tout ? Elle était nue ?" reprit Sam, ignorant délibérément la question de Daniel, en fusillant Jack du regard.

-"Euh … Oui … Je crois mais….ce n'est pas ce qui est important ! " s'emporta-t-il.

-"Ha! " s'exclama Jack " Qu'est ce qu je disais ? "

-" Ce qui est important , c'est ce qu'elle disait, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler du temps, que l'on en avait pas assez… … Mais assez pourquoi , pour faire quoi ?"

-"DOCTEUR Jackson, où êtes vous ?" l'interrompit la voix furieuse du général Hammond, par l'interphone avant que quiquonque ait put lui répondre.

-"La Réunion !… …" se souvint brusquement Daniel .

-"La Réunion ?" lui demanda Sam , sans comprendre.

-"Oui, ça m'était complétement , sortit de l'esprit . Le Général Hammond, m'a evoyé vous chercher vous et Teal'C , Il veut que vous faisisez la connaissance du Colonel Monroe, il doit diriger SG-1 , en remplacement de …." Leur expliqua-t-il , avant de s'interrompre incapable de continuer et d'admettre que cet homme devait remplacer Jack . "… Nous arrivons , Général " répondit-il en se penchant sur l'interphone, avant de quitter le laboratoire suivi de ses trois compagnons .

**

( Salle de Débriefing )

-"Major Carter, Teal'C, laissez moi vous présenter le colonel Monroe. " commença le général Hammmond dés leur arrivée dans la salle, leur désignant l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-"Qui est ce ?" demanda Teal'C, en s'adressant à O'Neill.

-"Un Crétin! " lâcha le colonel

"un Crétin" Le mot avait raisonné prés de Daniel, rapidement, il examina les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. A l'exception de Sam qui paraissait réprimer un sourire, lui semblait-il, personnes ne paraissait avoir entendu quoi que ce soit .

-" Le Colonel Monroe, sera chargé du commandement de SG-1, à l'avenir." expliquait le général Hammond en réponse à la question de Teal'C.

-"Cet imbécile , serait même pas capable de commander un plat dans un restaurant si on lui expliquait." S'énerva Jack "C'est vous qui devriez commander cette unité." Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Sam en s'approchant d'elle.

"…… Un plat dans un restaurant … …commander cette unité… …" Tout en s'asseyant , Daniel ne cessait d'observer ses compagnons, personne ne semblait relever ce qu'il avait entendu. Sam semblait perturbée, mais ce devait être à cause du colonel Monroe , qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle , à la place de Jack…. … songea-t-il , en tournant la tête vers Teal'C qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Devant le regard scrutateur de Daniel , Teal'C haussa un sourcil . Avant de reporter son attention sur le colonel Monroe qui venait à prendre place autour de la table.

-"C'est la place du colonel O'Neill ." intervint-il sombrement.

-" … Teal', C'est ça ?" intervint le colonel , après avoir fait signe au général qu'il allait régler le problème .

-"C'est Teal'C , avec une apostrophe , imbécile ! Et il a raison c'est ma place ! " s'énerva O'Neill.

-"C'est Teal'C, monsieur . " intervint, froidement Sam.

-"Teal'C, … Oui, excusez-moi, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à vos prenoms." Reprit le colonel , accompagnant sa réplique d'un sourire charmeur. "Cependant, Teal'C, vous ne devriez pas oublier que le colonel O'Neill est mort. Et c'est pour le remplacer que le Pentagone m'a nommé." Conclut-il, nettement plus glacial.

-" Voilà qui vous ressemble nettement plus Monroe. Mais que je sois mort ne vous autorise pas à prendre ma place …" lui chuchota , doucement le colonel O' Neill, que le ton doucereux de Monroe avait surpris "… … ALORS ÔTER VOS FESSES DE LÀ ! " conclut-il en hurlant à l'oreille du Monroe, qui se releva d'un bond à la grande surprise du général Hammond, qui s'apprêtait à entamer la réunion.

-"Colonel ?"

-"Euh…. …. Je crois que je serais mieux là-bas. " tenta d'expliquer le colonel Monroe en se dirigeant vers la place faisant face au général , tandis que le corps invisible du colonel Jack O'Neill reprenait la place qui lui était dût.

-" Docteur Jackson, Comme je vous le disais…." Reprit le général , avant de s'apercevoir que Daniel fixait la place que le colonel venait de quitter , et ne lui accorder aucune attention. "Docteur Jackson?… DOCTEUR JACKSON ? "

-"Euh … Oui ?" sursauta-t-il . Les mots " ÔTER VOS FESSES DE LÀ" raisonnaient encore aux oreilles de Daniel. Cette fois , il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêver. Sam se retenait à grand peine de pouffer de rire, tandis que Teal'C arborait un air tellement satisfait, qu'il aurait put passer pour un sourire , pour qui ne connaissait pas le Jaffa. Seul le général Hammond et le colonel Monroe , semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué.

Daniel songea , un instant , que finalement , Sam avait peut-être raison, Jack n'était peut être pas mort , du moins pas comme ont l'entendait traditionnellement , de toute façons , il n'avait jamais rien fait comme tout le monde , alors pourquoi maintenant …. ….

-" DOCTEUR JACKSON !" s'énerva de nouveau le général .

-"Général ?" réagit-il, enfin.

-" Comme je le disais , nous avons reçut de nombreux messages de condoléances , à propos du décés du colonel O'Neill. Et nous avons pensé…" reprit le général avant d'être interrompu par Jack.

-"Nous ? … Qui ça Nous? "

-" Le Pentagone ." chuchota Daniel , semblant lui répondre.

-" Ah ! … Ce Nous là."

-" En effet , Docteur Jackson, cette idée à été suggéré par le Pentagone, par le Major Davis pour être précis . Mais elle à reçut toute mon approbation." Reprit le général .

-" Quelle idée, mon général ?" lui demanda Sam . Depuis l'intervention de Daniel, elle ne le quittait plus des yeux . Peut-être n'etait ce qu'un hasard, peut-être pas… ….

-"Compte tenu des circonstances, nous avons pensé qu'une veillée funèbre, ici à la base, en présence des hommes, et des délégations de nos alliés serait ce qu'il y avait de plus approprié compte tenu des circonstances…" commença à expliquer le général.

-"Les circonstances? … Quelles circonstances? …" l'interrompit une nouvelle fois le colonel O'Neill.

-"Votre mort ." lui répondit Daniel, sans faire attention "Euh…. Hum … … Je veux dire la mort du colonel O'Neill… … C'est bien pour ça que vous vouliez faire une veillée funèbre … … général ?" se reprit il en voyant le regard interloqué que ce dernier lui jetait.

-" … En effet , docteur Jackson .Le major Davis avait suggéré que vous fassiez l'éloge, et j'étais d'accord avec lui , mais maintenant …" lui répondit le général , suspisceux.

-"Maintenant, il vous croit dingue !" conclut Jack, sans quitter Daniel des yeux , attendant une réaction de sa part.

-"Mon colonel…" intervint Sam. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que pouvait signifier les remarques de Daniel, peut-être entendait-il Jack , ou peut-être pas , elle avait peur que le colonel O'Neill, s'il découvrait que les remarques de Daniel n'était dût qu'au hasard en souffre.

-"Major Carter? " l'interrogea Monroe, de l'autre côté de la table, ayant prit son appel pour lui .

-"Je …" commença-t-elle ne sachant comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui.

-"Ce n'est pas à vous qu'elle s'adressait Monroe!, Carter, restez en dehors de cela! Ça ne vous regarde pas" la coupa O'Neill, en s'énervant .

-" Comment pouvez dire ça ? Bien sûr que si ça la regarde! Après tout c'est de votre faute, si la moitié de la base croit qu'elle est folle…" s'énerva à son tour Daniel.

-"Daniel !" s'offusqua Sam , tandis que le regard de Teal'C s'assombrissait dangereusement.

-"Retirez, immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire Daniel ! " le menaça Jack en se relevant .

-" Sinon quoi Jack ? Hein , qu'est ce que vous allez me faire? Vous êtes mort ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien me faire !…" l'agressa-t-il en se relevant à son tour ." … Oh …Si ! Pardon, vous pouvez essayer de me rendre fou comme vous l'avez fait pour cette pauvre Sam !" conclut il hors de lui. Il savait que c'était stupide , si Jack était réellement présent, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Sam, mais c'était plus fort que lui , il lui en voulait tellement de les avoir laisser seuls…. De l'avoir laisser seul…

-"Daniel…" gronda dangereusement Jack prés à lui sauter à la gorge , tandis que Teal'C se levait pour répondre à la moindre sollicitation du colonel.

Sam, effarée par la tournure de la conversation regardait les deux hommes se faisant face au-dessus de la table . Jamais elle ne les avait vus aussi prés de se battre. Elle comprenait la réaction de Daniel, elle avait eut la même la première fois où elle avait comprit que ce qu'elle voyait , et ce qu'elle entendait était réel… … Cette joie de le revoir mêler à la peur de se savoir folle et au ressentiment pour la peine qu'elle avait prouver … … Mon Dieu qu'elle lui en avait voulu pour toute cette douleur, avant de comprendre….

-" DOCTEUR JACKSON !" rugit le général Hammond, tentant de le ramener à la réalité.

-"Heu … Général … Heu … Excusez-moi…" l'appela une petite voix derrière lui.

-"QUOI ENCORE ?" Hurla-t-il en direction du sergent Green qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte .

-" Le … Le… Le docteur Brings…Le …. Psy …. Du Pentagone, Monsieur , il est…. … arrivé…" Balbutia le pauvre sergent. Jamais, il n'avait vu le général dans un tel état . Quand aux autres , Mon dieu, il semblaient tous figés dans une mauvaise scéne d'un pièce boulevard. Avec le Docteur Jackson , tendu ,prés à se battre vers une chaise vide , cette pauvre major Carter, à côté,qui paraissait tétanisée, et Teal'C qui semblait prés à écharper le docteur Jackson, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un visage aussi féroce . Le seul qui conservait un certain calme était le nouveau colonel …

-"Parfait ! Docteur Jackson, jusqu'à présent, je pensais que le docteur Brings devait voir en priorité le major Carter, mais maintenant , je pense que vous feriez mieux d'y aller!" reprit le général.

-"Mon général …" commença Daniel.

-"C'est un ordre, Docteur !" le coupa, immédiatement, le général .

-" Bien, Général ."

-"Rompez!" ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans réplique .

Daniel suivit le sergent Green hors de la salle sous le regard lourd de ressentiment de Sam et Teal'C.

-"Mon Général , si vous le permettez, je vais aller m'occuper de l'enquête dont nous avions discuter précedemment . " proposa le colonel Monroe , en se dirigeant vers la sortie à son tour .

-"Allez y , Colonel" approuva le général , d'un hochement de tête.

-"Une enquête , général ?" l'interrogea Teal'C , une fois le colonel Monroe sortit.

-" Oui , les échantillons de granit que vous avez rapporter de votre dernière mission , ont disparus du laboratoires, et le Pentagone est inquiet de cette brêche dans la sécurité . " lui expliqua Hammond , " Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec la disparition du colonel O'Neill, il faut encore que le Pentagone , se mettent à chercher des espions dans toutes la base…" continua-t-il en quittant la salle .

L'officier et le Jaffa se regardèrent instant , inquiets de la conduite à tenir , avant de rejoindre , ensemble , le laboratoire de Sam , dans l'espoir d'y trouver une solution à ce qui leur semblait, devenir chaque jour , leur pire cauchemar.

****

-"Daniel ! Revenez ici ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée! " l'interpella O'Neill , en suivant Daniel et le sergent Green dans le couloir.

-"Si elle l'est !" le corrigea-t-il séchement.

-"Non ! Elle ne l'est pas !" insista le colonel. "Comment avez-vous put dire ça ?"

-"Vous parlez de quoi, du fait que vous avez rendu Sam à moitié folle, ou que vous êtes mort ?" s'emporta Daniel.

-"D'abord! Je ne suis pas mort!" le corrigea Jack en s'arrêtant, brutalement dans le couloir.

-"ça ,ça se discute !" lâcha Daniel en continuant.

-"Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre, je pensais vraiment que ce serait vous , Daniel." Reprit Jack en le rejoignant .

-"Vous entendez quelque chose , vous ?" demanda Daniel au sergent qui marchait devant lui "Moi, je n'entend rien!" ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Jack , en s'arrêtant à son tour.

-"Laissez tomber, Daniel , Green n'entend jamais rien! S'en vous offenser Sergent … …" ajouta-t-il à l'intention du sergent Green.

-"Il n'y pas de mal , colonel O'Neill ." l'interrompit le sergent à la grande surprise de Jack et Daniel qui se tournèrent vers lui interloqués. " Docteur Jackson, le Docteur Brings vous attend." Lui rappela-t-il doucement, avant de repartir.

-"Vous m'entendez ?"

-"Vous l'entendez ?" demandèrent Jack et Daniel en même temps .

-"Entendre quoi , docteur Jackson ?" demanda-t-il en poursuivant son chemin.

-"Moi !"

-"Lui !" répondirent ils en cœur .

-"Qui ça , lui ?" interrogea calmement le sergent qui venait de s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau du Docteur Brings "Nous sommes arrivés " reprit il placidement à l'attention de Daniel.

-" Le colonel O'Neill !" répondit Daniel sur le point de s'énerver.

-"Le colonel O'Neill est mort , docteur Jackson. Docteur , Voici le Docteur Jackson" annonça le sergent en ouvrant la porte avant de s'éffacer pour laisser Daniel entrer. "Docteur Brings , Docteur Jackson, mon Colonel . " ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte sur lui.

-" Mon colonel ?" s'étonna le psychiatre, avant de tendre la main à Daniel " Docteur Brings, Docteur Jackson, j'ignorais que vous étiez dans l'armée?" lui demanda-t-il en se présentant.

-"Qui ça lui ? Non !" s'exclama Jack , incrédule, que l'on puisse imaginer Daniel comme un militaire , le laisser manifestement perplexe.

-" Non !"répondit Daniel , en foudroyant Jack du regard , son ton dégoutté quand le médecin avait supposé qu'il faisait partie de l'armée, l'avait profondément véxé. " Je ne fais pas partie de l'armée…"

-"Mais le sergent Green ?…" l'interrompit le médecin .

-"… Le sergent Green … … il … .. heu ….il …" balbutia l'archéologue , 'Comment expliquer , sans passer pour un fou , que ce n'était pas à moi ni à lui que le sergent s'adressait ?' songea-t-il , particulièrement embarrassé par la question du physicien.

-" Il appelle tout le monde , mon colonel ?" suggéra le colonel par boutade.

-"Il appelle tout le monde , mon colonel ." répéta docilement Daniel, il avait conscience de l'ineptie de la chose, mais pour l'instant , il ne trouvait rien d'autre.

-"Il appelle tout le monde , mon colonel ?" répéta le médecin incrédule.

-" Heu … … Oui …" commença Daniel , espèrant l'aide de Jack .

Celui-ci haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance que Daniel ne pouvait voir, avant de répondre.

-"Me regardez pas, j'plaisantais moi!"

-"… … C'est un tic … … Oui , c'est ça !…. … un Tic de langage, il quitte toujours une pièce en disant Mon colonel !" conclut Daniel , très fier de sa trouvaille, même s'il était certain que le médecin le croirait pas.

-"Un tic de langage ?" reprit le docteur " ça ne lui pose pas de problème ? C'est un militaire de carrière , non ?"

-"Euh… … … Vous vouliez me voir ?" esquiva-t-il n'ayant aucunes réponses au questions du médecin.

-"… … Vous voir ?… …" commença le médecin , manifestement déstabilisé par la question. "…hum , en fait je m'attendais plutôt à voir le major Carter… … Le général Hammond m'avait laissé entendre que ... …"

-"Quoi? Que je l'avais rendu folle ?… … qu'est ce que vous lui avez encore dit Daniel ?" s'énerva Jack .

-"Je n'ai rien dit ! "répliqua-t-il violemment , avant d'apercevoir le regard intrigué du médecin. "…Le major Carter avait à faire au laboratoire , le général a pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vienne à sa place …" expliqua-t-il au psychiatre.

-"… Je vois …" commenta celui-ci " Bien … Et si nous commencions , docteur ?" continua-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau en désignant la chaise en face de lui .

-"Par où on commence ?" l'interrogea Daniel en s'asseyant .

-"Par où vous voulez , docteur ."

-"Et si vous commenciez par lui demander ce qu'il fait là !" proposa agressivement le colonel , toujours en colère contre Daniel .

-"Bonne idée. " commenta l'archéologue .

-"Pardon ?"

-"Euh !… … excusez moi , je voulais dire , qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" se reprit Daniel songeant qu'il devrait arrêter de répondre à Jack , s'il ne voulait pas finir avec une camisole de force.

-" Docteur Jackson , je comprend bien votre agressivité …" commença-t-il tentant d'apaiser ce qui lui semblait un réflexe de défense . Au Pentagone , on l'avait prévenu , le colonel O'Neill , était une légende , un mythe . Il représentait l'idéal du soldat , l'image du patriarche , et s'il en croyait les rapports qu'on lui avait communiqué , pour la plupart des ses collègues le colonel O'Neill était tout simplement l'incarnation de Superman . Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils refusent d'accepter son décés , même s'il ne s'attendait pas à cela . "… Mais le Pentagone est très inquiet des répercussions du décès du colonel O'Neill , sur le fonctionnement du SG-C , et c'est pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici . Je comprend que vous auriez probablement préféré discuter de cela avec le docteur MacEnzie , mais … …"

-"Comme si on pouvait avoir envie de parler à ce réducteur de tête . Au fait il est où ?" demanda Jack dont l'attention avait été attiré par la mention du nom du psychiatre attitré du SG-C .

-"Croyez , docteur , je n'aurai absolument rien à dire au docteur MacEnzie . " l'interrompit Daniel, qui se souvenait encore ce qui c'était passé avec les virus de Machello . MacEnzie l'avait fait enfermé et bourré de médicaments sans l'écouter . Manifestement celui-ci paraissait plus enclin à l'écoute , même s'il doutait qu'il puisse les croire .

-"ah !… … euh … … eh bien , commençons s'il vous plaît ." proposa Brings , déstabilisé par la réponse de Daniel.

-"Et on commence par quoi ?" lui demanda-t-il .

-"Parlez moi de la mort du colonel O'Neill , qu'avez vous ressentit ?" reprit le médecin .

-" Ce que je ressens ? Comment voulez-vous que je me sente ? Mon meilleur ami est mort écrasé par une montagne , sur une planète qui n'est même pas dans ce système solaire… Alors comment voulez-vous que je me sente docteur ? " s'énerva Daniel . " Hein ? Comment ?"

-" Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire docteur . " commença le psychiatre " Peut-être pourriez vous commencer par me dire quelles étaient vos relations avec le colonel O'Neill?" proposa-t-il , calmement .

-"Mes relations avec Jack ?… … Elles sont… … nous ne sommes jamais d'accord sur rien …" commença –t-il .

-"C'est pas vrai !" l'interrompit la voix de Jack.

-"Si!" riposta Daniel .

-"Non!" insistat le colonel.

-"Si!"

-"Non !"

-"La preuve !" conclut Daniel violemment.

-"… … Euh , Docteur Jackson ?" tenta , timidement d'intervenir le médecin , en constatant que son patient discutait tout seule et se disputait avec le vide .

-"Vous ne m'avez jamais fait confiance ! " continua-t-il sans tenir compte de l'intervention du docteur Brings.

-"Mais j'ai confiance en vous , Daniel ! " répondit Jack qui commençait à s'énerver aussi . Daniel le traiter comme –ci il était responsable de ce qui ce se passait .

-"Il a toujours fallu que défende la moindre de mes idées contre vous !"

-"Ca s'appelle avoir une opinion, Daniel ! Que je ne soit pas toujours d'accord avec vous , ne veux pas dire que je ne vous fais pas confiance ! C'est juste que …"

-"Que quoi , bon sang ?"

-"Vous le savez très bien ! J'ai juste un problème avec les scientifiques !" conclut Jack , incapable d'expliquer à Daniel ce qu'il voulait . Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certains de connaître la raison de leurs nombreux désaccords.

-" Sam aussi ! " lui assena ce dernier .

-"Ce n'est pas pareil ! C'est une militaire ! Et vous lui devez toujours des excuses !" lui rappela le colonel , toujours furieux.

-"C'est pas vraiment le moment ! On est en plein milieu d'une discussion ! Jack !" répondit Daniel , sur le même ton.

-"Pas le moment de quoi , Docteur Jackson ?" intervint le médecin circonspect.

-" Hein ? " laissa échapper bêtement Daniel .

-"Ce n'est pas le moment pour quoi , Docteur Jackson ?" répéta le docteur Brings.

-"Faire des excuses à Sam ."

-"Vous devez des excuses au major Carter ?" lui demanda le médecin .

-"Euh … … Oui , … … Peut-être , … " balbutia le jeune archéologue , la conversation qu'il avait eut avec O'Neill lui avait fait , complétement , oublié la présence du médecin et il avait du mal à reprendre pieds.

-"Et Comment que vous lui en devez ! Vous l'avez traiter de folle ! " insista Jack .

-"Je ne l'ai pas traiter de folle , j'ai dit que la moitié de la base la croyait folle parce qu'elle discutait avec vous !" le corrigea Daniel.

-"C'est bien ce que je dit , vous l'avez traiter de folle !" conclut la voix du colonel.

-"Avec qui , Docteur Jackson?" lui demanda le psychiatre.

-"Avec lui ! … … Avec Jack , voyons !" ajouta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension du médecin.

-"Bien sûr … … Docteur Jackson , vous vous sentez bien ?" lui demanda Brings de plus en plus circonspect.

-"Bien sûr !" s'étonna l'archéologue.

-"Et c'est repartit ! Danny vérifiez s'il a pas une seringue dans les mains . " lui conseilla Jack.

-" Si je comprend bien , Docteur Jackson , vous discutez en ce moment avec le colonel O'Neill …" analysa le docteur.

-" Oui … … Enfin …. … C'est pas ce … … Oh!" tenta de se justifier Daniel , avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains , persuadé , désormais , qu'il finirait ses jours dans un asile.

-"Et le colonel O'Neill , pense que vous devez des excuses au major Carter ? " continua-t-il avant de reprendre après avoir la confirmation de Daniel. " Bien .. … … Nous pourrions aller voir le major Carter , pour que vous lui présentiez vos excuses , ça calmerait peut-être le colonel O'Neill? … … Qu'en dites vous ?" lui proposa-t-il , pensant que l'archéologue souffrait d'hallucinations auditives liées à un sentiment de culpabilité .

-"Pourquoi pas ." aquiesca Daniel , en désespoir de cause , en se levant pour suivre le médecin qui avait ouvert la porte et qui s'engageait dans le couloir .

****

(Couloir du SG-C menant au laboratoire de Sam)

Le sergent Siler venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie quand il les croisa . Depuis plus d'une semaine, le docteur Frasier avait insister pour lui faire toutes une série de tests qui selon elle ne pouvait plus attendre . Elle l'avait piqué partout , et ne l'avait relâché qu'une fois certaine , qu'il cesserai de voir des fantômes dans les couloirs , et encore , elle l'avait harcelé pour qu'il prenne une longue permission pour se reposer. Il n'était pas fâcher d'être enfin sortit .

-"Docteur , Docteur Jackson , Colonel." Les salua-t-il , encore perdu dans ses pensées , avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire .

-"Siler ! Ca va mieux ?" s'inquiêta Jack , ce n'était pas la première fois que le sergent finissait à l'infirmerie à cause de lui , mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

-"Beaucoup mieux , mon colonel ." lui répondit le sergent sur un ton résigné en se redirigeant directement vers l'infirmerie. Finalement le docteur Frasier devait avoir raison , il avait besoin d'une permission , songeat-il en s'éloignant.

-"Ah , sergent , pourriez-vous passer voir les circuits du local 27 , ils auraient besoin d'une révision." L'interpella l'Officier Vern qui venait d'arriver.

-"Oui , monsieur ." répondit-il en continuant son chemin sans le regarder.

-"Sergent ? , Sergent ? Où allez vous ?" s'inquiêta l'officier , en constatant que Siler continuait son chemin " Le local 27 , c'est par là !" lui rappela-t-il en lui désignant l'autre bout du couloir. Avant de se décomposer. Là de l'autre côté du couloir , où quelques minutes avant le docteur Jackson et le docteur Brings , avançaient tranquillement , il venait de voir apparaître le colonel O'Neill aux côtés du docteur Jackson . Mais c'était impossible, d'abord , les gens n'apparaissaient pas comme ça et le colonel O'Neill était mort !… …

-"Je sais , monsieur . Je vais à l'infirmerie , monsieur." Se contenta de répondre Siler sans s'arrêter.

-"Il n'a pas bonne mine , vous ne trouvez pas ?" chuchota Jack à Daniel , "Il devrait prendre du repos " ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour voir le sergent s'éloigner "Vern , non plus n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ." conclut-il en voyant l'officier pâlir , brusquement , quand il accrocha son regard

-"Sergent , Attendez moi , je viens avec vous . Moi aussi j'en ai besoin." Le rappela-t-il , avant de le rattraper , complétement décomposé , après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait des fantômes et qu'en plus on les entendait s'inquiêtait de votre santé.

-"Vous verrez , monsieur , on finit par s'y faire ." lui dit prosaïquement Siler , devinant sans problèmes pourquoi l'officier avait soudain un besoin si pressant de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

** 

(Laboratoire de Sam )

-"Teal'c , c'est extraordinaire , cette pierre absorbe l'énergie a laquelle elle est exposée !" s'enthousiasma Sam au vu des résultats de sa dernière expérience .

-" Cela pourra-t-il aider O'Neill ? " lui demanda le Jaffa .

-" Peut-être , je ne suis pas sûre , pour l'instant les tests que j'ai éffectué démontre que les cristaux, absorbe toute l'énergie lumineuse qu'ils reçoivent …." Commença-t-elle à lui expliquer.

-"Comme lors de l'explosion des grenades. " précisa le guerrier en face d'elle.

-"Oui , mais pas seulement , Vous vous souvenez des tirs de lasers que nous avons essuyé, juste avant de quitter la grotte ?" lui demanda-t-elle , avant de reprendre , après qu'il eut aquiescer de la tête "Il est possible que la pierre est reçue trop d'énergie , et … …"

-" Fouillez le laboratoire !" ordonna le colonel Monroe au deux MP qui le suivaient , en pénétrant dans la pièce .

-"Colonel Monroe ?" s'étonna Sam , en cachant précipitemment , dans son dos , la boîte d'échantillons qu'elle tenait." Vous cherchez quelque chose ?" lui demanda-t-elle innocemment .

-"Major Carter , vous n'ignorez pas que le général Hammond m'a chargé de retrouver les échantillons qui ont été volé au laboratoire du Pentagone . " commença-t-il en observant la réaction de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Sam regardait les deux MP qui fouillait , méthodiquement son laboratoire . Elle crispa , nerveusement , les doigts sur la petite boîte qu'elle tenait dans son dos , quand elle les vit s'approcher de sa table de travail.

-"Monsieur , nous n'avons rien trouver ." dit un des MP au colonel Monroe .

-"Fouillez le Jaffa ." lui ordonna le colonel , il était sûr que ces deux là lui cacher quelque chose , le fait qu'Hammond est réfusé de le laisser les interroger n'avait fait que renforcer son opinion. Pour lui , le major Carter , aurait dût être retiré du service et mise en observation aux services psychiatrique de l'armée . Quand au Jaffa … … Qu'O'Neill ait put pactiser avec l'ennemi ne l'étonnait guère , son dossier parlait pour lui , une suite d'insolences et de désobéissances aux ordres, mais que l'on ait put lui donner raison … … Cette abomination de la nature aurait dût être étudié dans un laboratoire , pas déambuler dans les couloirs d'une base militaire secrète .

-"Pardon , Monsieur ?" lui demanda le MP , interloqué .

Monroe observa le soldat un instant avant de lui répondre .Il lisait la peur dans les yeux du jeune homme , mais aussi autre chose , comme une forme de mépris . Il savait que contrairement aux membres de SG-1 il était peu considéré par les officiers de la base . Mais , il leur montrerait à tous , songeat-il .

-"Fouillez le Jaffa !" répétat-il , plus duremement à la stupéfaction du major et du Jaffa.

Résigné , le soldat s'approchat avec circonspection du guerrier avec son compagnon.

-"Laissez le tranquille , il n'a rien fait !" s'insurgea Sam , en tentant de les empêcher de passer .

Les deux MP l'écartèrent sans ménégements.

-"Ne la touchez pas !" Rugit le Jaffa ,en se précipitant sur les deux MP , qui l'immobilisèrent contre le mur.

-"Major Carter ! " cria le colonel Monroe , "Laissez les faire , leur travail ! C'est un ordre , major!" insista-t-il en voyant la jeune femme se porter au secours de Teal'C , que les deux MP avait bien du mal à maintenir . "Le système de sécurité du laboratoire du Pentagone , a pris en photo un homme qui ressemble beaucoup à votre ami ." ajouta-t-il , d'un ton suffisant . "Major , que cachez vous ?" lui demanda-t-il en s'appercevant soudain , qu'elle l'évitait soigneusement . "Major !" insista-t-il en lui attrapant le bras .

-"Lâchez là ! " hurla Teal'C en projetant de l'un des gardes contre le mur . Et cherchant à se débarasser du second.

-"Gardes ! Arrêtez le !" leur ordonna Monroe, tordant le bras de Carter pour lui faire lâcher prise .

-"Foutez lui, la paix , Monroe !" lui ordonna O'Neill , en arrivant dans la pièce." Daniel dites lui de la lâcher !" ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux hommes qui arrivaient , au moment même où Teal'C s'élancer sur Monroe .

-"Mon colonel … … " gémit Sam , en l'appercevant .Elle se sentait sur le point de lâcher , mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre , pas maintenant ! … …. Elle était sûre que ces pierres étaient la réponse au problème du colonel .

Après avoir assommé le second garde , Teal'C se précipita sur Monroe . Pour l'éviter , le colonel tenta de reculer sans lâcher la jeune femme , leur faisant perdre l'équilibre à tout les deux .

Sous le choc , Sam sentit la petite boîte de plexiglas lui échapper . Comme au ralentit , elle la vit tomber lentement sur le sol et littéralement imploser sous le choc , éparpillant en fine poussière la totalité des échantillons à travers toute la pièce .

-"Noooon !" hurla-t-elle , en se laissant tomber à genoux devant les résiduts de la boîte, indifférente au fait que Teal' C était en train d'étrangler le colonel Monroe . "Mon colonel… …" gémit-elle encore , en relevant la tête vers Jack, les yeux brillants de larmes . Aussitôt , O'Neill se précipita à ses côtés et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. "C'était notre seule chance ! " articula-t-elle doucement , en lui désignant la poussière sur le sol . " C'était notre seule chance !" répétat-elle en pleurant .

Incapable de la consoler , du pouce il lui essuya , doucement, le visage , avant de se tourner vers Daniel et le docteur Brings qui se tenaient encore sur le sol.

-"Et , maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il .

Daniel restat sans réponse , pour la première fois, il arrivait à voir Jack , mais jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle expression de détresse. Cette fois , il avait , vraiment , l'impression que tout était fini. Sous le choc , il se laissa tomber à genoux à son tour , incapable de réagir , dans le silence qui régnait sur la salle , percer uniquement , par les hâlétements du colonel Monroe que Teal'C venait de lâcher , grâce aux efforts des deux MP.

****

(Bureau du Général Hammond )

-"J'exige qu'ils soient mis tout les deux aux arrêts !" hurla Monroe.

-" Aux arrêts ? Vous exigez ? Je devrais vous faire passer en court martial !" explosa Hammond . " Grâce à vous j'ai trois de mes hommes à l'infirmerie! Vous avez frapper le Major Carter ! Alors estimez vous heureux que je ne demande aucunes sanctions contre vous , colonel!" continua-t-il en reprenant les différents points du rapports qu'il avait sous les yeux .

-"Vous m'aviez charger de retrouver les échantillons volés . Et le major Carter , se trouvait en leur possession! Elle a refusé de me les remettre quand je lui en ait donné l'ordre.!…" tenta de se justifier le colonel .

-"Et grâce à vous , ces échantillons n'existe plus ! Sortez !" l'interrompit le général .

-"Monsieur , permission de parler librement ?" insistat Monroe .

-"Permission refusée , colonel ! Dehors !" rétorqua Hammond en lui désignant la porte ."Qu'en pensez vous ?" demanda –t-il , en se rasseyant , au docteur Brings qui était assis en face de lui.

-"Je pense que le personnel de toute cette base est à cran . La disparition du colonel a été traumatisante pour tout le monde ici . Et la transition ne se fera pas aussi aisément que le Pentagone pouvait l'espérer. D'autant plus si vous vous disputez avec le remplaçant du colonel … … je reconnais qu'il a dépassé les bornes , mais… … " le médecin fut interromput par quelqu'un qui frappé à la porte .

-"Entrez!" cria le général . Il avait donné des ordres pour ne pas être dérangé , mais ses hommes savaient qu'il était toujours disponible pour une urgence.

-"Monsieur ?… …." Entra ,timidement , un jeune enseigne ; "j'ai besoin de votre signature sur la demande de réapprovisionnement … … " expliqua-t-il gêné.

-"Faites le viser par le colonel O'Neill , enseigne , et ne nous déranger plus !" lui ordonna le général .

-"Bien , monsieur ." Térifié , le jeune enseigne , s'empressa de refermer la porte .

-"Continuez , docteur ." l'invita le général dés que l'enseigne eut disparut;

-" En fait , tout les problèmes ici , se résume au fait que personne ne se résoud à la mort du colonel O'Neill ." résuma , prosaïquement le médecin .

-" Qu'entendez-vous par là ?" lui demanda Hammond , visiblement , perplexe .

-"Ce que j'entend par là ?… … Mon général , si j'en crois les derniers rapports , prés de 10% du personnel administratif de cette base , s'est fait admettre à l'infirmerie , pour hallucination d'origine hystérique . Ils voient des fantômes , mon général . Ou plutôt un fantôme , celui du colonel O'Neill ; et ce ne sont pas les plus touchés . Je viens d'avoir une intéressante séance avec le docteur Jackson , qui apparemment se disputé avec l'esprit du colonel , à propos d'excuses , qu'il devait au major Carter . Quand au major Carter , je n'en parle même pas , elle est persuadé qu'il est encore vivant ." lui expliqua le médecin , tentant de lui faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème .

-"Ca ne peut pas être si grave ?" s'étonna le général.

-" En fait , s'est encore plus grave . Les hallucinations d'origine hystériques , ne sont pas , en général , contagieuse .Mais là , elles s'étendent … … jusqu'à vous , mon général ." ajouta-t-il en voyant l'incrédulité du général . "Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? … … Vous venez de dire à cette enseigne , de faire viser son ordre de réapprovisionnement par le colonel O'Neill . Et je ne sais pas ce qui est pire , que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte où qu'il est trouvé cela parfaitement normal ?" conclut-il.

-"Alors , qu'est ce que vous me conseillez , docteur ?" s'énerva le général . " Je devrais mettre l'ensemble de cette base en observation dans un asile psychiatrique ? Hein ? C'est bien ça ?"

-"Mon général , ce n'est absolument pas ce que je préconisais . Mais il faut que vous permettiez aux hommes de faire leur deuil … … il faut que vous vous le permettiez . " lui répondit calmement le médecin.

-"Le colonel O'Neill est mort ." lui rappela Hammond .

-"Mais son corps n'a pas été ramené . Personne ne l'a vu mort . Et comme il n'y avait pas de corps , l'armée n'a pas fait d'enterrement militaire . Pour les gens de cette base le colonel O'Neill est vivant parce qu'il ne l'ont pas vu mort." Lui expliqua Brings .

-"Alors que suggérez vous , docteur ?" lui demanda le général résigné .

-"Un enterrement , mon général. "

****

(Quelques jours plus tard)

-"Activation Off world programmée ! " annnonça le sergent au micro , tandis que retentissait la sirène d'ouverture de la porte .

Au début , quand le médecin avait suggéré l'enterrement d'O'Neill , Hammond avait pensé que c'était de la folie . Une partie de lui refusait de mettre un terme à cette situation ; malgré tout les problèmes , avoir son "fantôme" à la base , c'était un peu le garder après avoir réévalué la situation , il avait fini par reconnaître le bien-fondé de la proposition . Le docteur Frasier lui avait confirmé les chiffres du médecin . L'infirmerie était pleine de personnes prétendant avoir vu le colonel O'Neill .Quand au Docteur Jackson, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, il paraissait en grande conversation, voir en pleine dispute avec le colonel . D'après le docteur Frasier , il avait commencé juste après qu'elle ait décidé de maintenir le major Carter sous sédatifs , après l'incident du laboratoire… … Enfin … … il espérait que tout cela serait bientôt résolu.

-"Prévenez le docteur Frasier et le docteur Brings , je vais l'accueillir ." dit-il au sergent avant de se rendre dans la salle d'embarquement , ou leur visiteur venait de passer la porte .

**

(Salle d'embarquement )

-"Selmac, Jacob ." salua-t-il le Tok'Ra en pénétrant dans la pièce .

-"George." Répondit d'abord le colonel Carter . Puis laissant parler son symbiot " Général Hammond , veuillez accepter les condoléances des Tok'Ra pour cette perte . … … Comment va-t-elle?" ajouta Jacob à la suite de Selmac .

-"Nous avons dût la maintenir sous sédatifs ." lui annonça le docteur Frasier , qui venait d'arriver .

-" Et Teal'C ?" lui demanda Jacob .

-"J'ai préféré les consigné dans leurs quartiers lui et le docteur Jackson." lui expliqua Hammond . "Ils étaient … … " commença-t-il , ne sachant comment expliquer tout ça à Jacob.

-" Irrationnels ." intervint le docteur Brings , avant de se présenter " Colonel Carter , c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer . "

-"Vous êtes ?" lui demanda Jacob , méfiant .

-" Jake , je te présente le docteur Brings , le psychiatre dont nous t'avons parlé dans notre message ." l'apaisa Hammond.

-" Moi , je vous dis que non ! Voyons , Daniel , vous l'avez vu vous aussi !Vous savez bien ce qu'elle a dit! Mais dites lui vous ! " s'emporta Jack à l'adresse de Teal'C , en rentrant dans la salle d'embarquement .

-"Je n'ai jamais vu cette femme , O'Neill ." lui rappela prosaïquement le jaffa , en le suivant.

-"De toutes façons , ça ne changerait rien , le général , ne voudra jamais ." conclut Daniel . "Oh , Général , Jacob , Selmac ." ajouta-t-il en voyant les deux hommes .

-"Je croyais que vous les aviez consignés dans leurs quartiers?" demanda ironiquement , Jacob au général .

-" Selmac ! Jacob ! Ravi de vous revoir . … … Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? " demanda Jack

-" Je … … Messieurs !" tonna Hammond une fois remis de sa surprise ." Que faites vous ici ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez consignés dans vos quartiers ?"

-" C'est pour l'enterrement , O'Neill ." répondit Teal'C , avant de continuer à l'adresse du général "Nous devions parler au docteur Frasier ."

-"Oh! Jake ? Selmac ? ça ne va pas ? " demanda Jack en voyant le Tok'Ra blêmir soudainement.

-" C'est de l'insubordination ! Non mais qui commande ici ? " explosa le général devant la désinvolture des deux hommes , tout en faisant signe aux gardes de se tenir prét à les arrêter.

-" Ils ne vous entendent pas!" rappela durement Daniel , à l'adresse de Jack .

-" C'est pas ça , regardez Daniel ils sont tout pâles ! " insista le colonel .

Jacob sentait Selmac troublée depuis que le docteur Jackson , était entré dans la pièce . Il savait qu'elle percevait des choses qu'il n'entendait pas . Pour la calmer , il la laissa reprendre possession de leur corps . Peut-être que si elle constatait qu'il n'y avait rien ,elle cesserait de s'agiter . En reprenant possession de leur corps , Selmac , savait qu'elle prenait un risque , cet homme, celui que l'on disait psychiatre était sûr mais Jacob n'avait pas confiance en lui … … Pourtant , il fallait qu'elle soit sûre . Jack O'Neill était mort . Pourtant , elle était sûre de l'avoir entendue … … … ... 'Impossible ! ' lui asssura la voix de son compagnon.

-"Il est là !" murmura-t-elle , avant de se rendre compte avec horreur, que ces paroles qu'elle croyaient prononcées dans l'intimité de leur âmes , elle les avait prononcé à voix haute, sans comprendre comment cela avait put arriver .

-"C'est vrai que vous êtes pâle ." reconnut au même moment Daniel .

-" Docteur !" appela , immédiatement le général .

Frasier , comprenant l'ordre implicite de son supérieur , se précipita vers le Tok'Ra pour l'examiner .Aussitôt , Selmac rendit le contrôle à Jacob, il était hors de question , que l'on découvre sa faiblesse . Quoique se soit qu'il l'ai perturbée , il ne fallait pas que cela se sache .

-"Je vais bien , docteur ." Intervint la voix de Jacob , empêchant de la main le médecin de l'examiner. Il ignorait ce qui avait autant déconcerté Selmac , mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache . " Vous vouliez voir le docteur Frasier , je crois docteur Jackson ?" ajouta-t-il rappelant à Daniel , le but premier de sa visite.

-" Eu h … … Oui , j'avais une question… …" commença-t-il en attirant l'attention du médecin .

-" Oh! Bon Dieu ! Daniel , cessez de tourner autour du pot , et demandez lui !" explosa la voix de Jack , à son oreille .

Depuis que le médecin maintenait Sam sous sédatif , le colonel , le rendait fou . Il ne cessait de poser des questions , d'intervenir aux moments les plus inopportuns … … Il espérait , sincérement qu'ils permettrait à Sam de venir pour l'enterrement , peut-être aurait il enfin la paix…

-" Le Major Carter est elle autorisée à assistée à l'enterrement ?" intervint Teal'C , considérant que Daniel , mettait trop de temps à se reprendre ;

-" Bien sûr ! J'allais , justement , me rendre à l'infirmerie pour la réveiller . " lui répondit Janet , sévèrement , elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces gens qui lui disait quoi faire , songeat-elle en jetant un regard mauvais en direction du docteur Brings " Vous voulez peut-être venir ?" ajouta-t-elle sêchement .

-" Oui !" s'exclama Daniel , tandis que Teal'C se contentait d'hôcher la tête .

-"Puis-je vous accompagner ? "demanda Jacob , soucieux de voir sa fille , et d'essayer de la réconforter .

-"Bien sûr !" se radoucit le médecin , en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivie des trois hommes.

-" Au fait , quelqu'un peut me dire de quel enterrement on parle ? " demanda Jack en les suivant .

-"Ne vous inquiêtez pas , mon général .Après la cérémonie , je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre ." assura, avec confiance , à Hammond le docteur Brings ,une fois seuls dans la salle d'embarquement .

-" Je l'espère , docteur . Je l'espère … …"

**

( Cimetière d'Arlington en Virginie )

Debout au dernier rang des spectateurs , Jack regardait le cercueil de bois poli , descendre lentement en terre… … son cercueil. Il regarda le général Hammond remettre le drapeau qui le recouvrait à Sarah , son ex-femme , tandis que dans le silence mortuaire du cimetière, explosaient les coups de feu saluant le départ du soldat qu'il avait été .

Ça avait été une belle cérémonie, Georges avait fait son éloge funèbre , saluant son courage et oubliant ses trop nombreuses insolences. Teal'C avec son éloquence habituelle , c'était contenté de déclarer "O'Neill est mon frère " … … et au présent , s'il vous plaît ! , songeat-il avec un sourire. Daniel s'était perdu dans le récit de héros disparus devenus mythes ou légendes . Quand à Sam … … son regard glissa vers la frêle silhouette blonde secouée par les sanglots , qui se tenait prés de Jacob … … Elle avait éclaté en sanglots incapable de dire un mot , et ses sanglots lui avait déchiré le cœur .

C'est Jacob qui avait conclut , en priant les spectateurs de bien vouloir excuser sa fille.

Jack ferma un instant les yeux sur ces souvenirs , puis reporta son attention sur son ex-femme . Elle ne paraissait guère plus âgée que le jour où il l'avait épousée … … sauf peut-être ce pli amer au coin de la bouche , ces fines ridules qui couraient aux coins de ses yeux, ce regard froid … … si froid …. … il savait qu'il en était la cause . Lui et la mort de Charlie .

Il savait , maintenant que ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle était mort . Comme si ça n'avait jamais été … … Oh , ils seraient toujours liés, par Charlie , par leurs souvenirs… …Pourtant , il savait ,à présent , que même si Charlie avait vécu , même si rien ne s'était passé , leur couple n'aurait pas tenu . Il en était sûr .

Peut-être parce que la femme qui serrait le drapeau sur sa poitrine avait les yeux secs … … Peut-être parce qu'elle acceptait les condoléances de tout ces gens avec dignité … … Peut-être parce que cette autre jeune femme blonde qui se tenait devant elle semblait dévasté par la cérémonie … …Peut-être … … il n'en savait rien , si ce n'est qu'elle appartenait à son passé , comme un souvenir fané , ni triste , ni gai … …juste une page tournée .

-"C'était une belle cérémonie ." lui dit le sergent Siler en passant prés de lui.

-"Merci sergent ." répondit-il distraitement, sans y penser, sans détacher ses yeux du petit groupe en contre bas .

Le général Hammond , Daniel et Jacob , s'était arrêté pour discuter , un instant avec Sarah . Teal'C se tenait prêt de Carter , veillant sur elle , attendant qu'elle repris ses esprits . Au loin , résonna le bruit incongru d'un rire d'enfant , qui attira son attention. Malgré lui , il gravit la petite colline, à son sommet trônait l'arbre à l'ombre duquel on venait de l'enterrer. Plus loin dans les allées , il aperçut une ombre noire déposant un bouquet de fleurs sur une tombe encore fraîche . Et le rire résonna encore , en tournant légérement la tête , il le vit … … Durant un instant , un bref instant fait de joie et de peine mêlées, il crut que c'était Charlie … … Charlie , venu le chercher … … Un enfant courrait dans les allées , ivre de joie et de vie , inconscient de la peine qui régnait en ce lieu . Tâche de couleur vivante , feu follet riant … … l'enfant s'arrêta , soudain , levant un regard limpide vers lui , lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main , avant de rejoindre l'ombre noire qui l'appelait . L'ombre le prit contre son cœur , s'agenouilla pour le débarbouiller , et fit tomber sa casquette , de long cheveux blonds en désordre cascadèrent sur les épaules , de la petite fille qui durant un instant insensé avait été Charlie . Jack ferma , alors les yeux , et pour la première fois depuis "sa mort " , il renonça … …

-"Mon colonel ?… …" l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix , encore étranglée par les sanglots .

-"C'est fini … … Pas vrai , Carter ?" dit-il sans la regarder , les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

-"… … je suis désolé …" gémit-elle , éclatant en sanglots , incapable de se contrôler .

Instinctivement , il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler , oubliant , l'espace de quelques secondes , qu'il ne pouvait plus . Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sam , la retournant doucement , Jacob . Il lui ouvrit les bras , elle s'y réfugia , pour pleurer , comme elle l'avait fait le jour de ses 11 ans à la mort de sa mère . Impuissant , Jack regarda le Tok'Ra consolait la jeune femme .

En contre bas , Teal'C , avait interrompu le colonel Carter , en voyant Sam s'écrouler . Il savait son ami impuissant , et savait qu'il en souffrait .

-"Vous êtes sûr qu'il est mort ?" demanda Sarah au général . Une partie d'elle même refusait de l'admettre … … Après tout , ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack était porté disparu , il était toujours revenu … … 'Mais c'est la première fois qu'il le porte en terre' lui chuchota une petite voix lui glaçant le cœur.

-"ça fait plus d'un mois , madame . " lui expliqua , doucement , le général Hammond .

Sarah ne le connaissait pas , elle l'avait vaguement rencontré quand celui qui n'était pas Charlie était venu , mais tout ces gens qui était là lui était étranger . Elle se rendit compte , que son mari lui était étranger , depuis longtemps , maintenant … … Depuis la mort de Charlie , et peut-être depuis plus longtemps que ça … … Pourtant , elle n'arrivait pas à le voir mort… … Pas lui , il était si plein de vie … … fort comme un roc … … un soldat … … Mais elle savait que les soldats ne rentrait pas toujours …

Daniel regarda la larme qui glissait le long de la joue de Sarah , elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre . Elle , non plus , n'arrivait pas à l'admettre . Il se demanda si Jack se rendait compte à quel point il avait bouleversé les vies de tout ceux qu'il avait côtoyé . Teal'C d'abord , qui avait renié son Dieu pour lui , Hammond , qui aurait probablement pris sa retraite depuis longtemps , lui-même qui serait à l'heure qu'il est un archéologue poussièreux enseignant des théories farfelues dans des salles vides . Mais surtout , ces deux femmes, Sarah d'abord , qu'il avait épousé , et qui ; aujourd'hui malgré leur différents était encore incapable de concevoir sa mort , et puis Sam… … Son regard glissa sur la silhouette enlacée dans les bras de Jacob , prés d'un arbre qui les surplombait … … Sam , la militaire de carrière , le soldat … … Daniel rajusta ses lunettes embuées , juste derrière eux , se profilait une forme . Petit à petit , alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre , il distingua la jeune femme , celle de son rêve …

-"Vite … … il faut revenir …. " chuchota sa voix portée par le vent jusqu'à lui . "Trop tard … … Il sera trop tard … … bientôt …" murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille . Daniel sentit une sueur glacée lui parcourir l'échine . Le temps d'un battement de cœur , l'ombre était descendue jusqu'à lui . Il était sûr que s'il se retournait , elle serait là …

-"Docteur Jackson , ça va ?" lui demanda Sarah , inquiête de le voir pâlir . On lui avait dit que ce jeune homme aux drôles de manières était un des meilleurs amis de Jonathan . Pourtant , elle avait du mal à les imaginer ensemble ces deux là .

-"Oui , je vous remercie ." articula-t-il difficilement , non sans jetait un coup d'œil derrière lui , mais il n'y avait plus rien .

-"Jacob ?" appela le général Hammond , en voyant le major Carter et son père redescendre .

Jacob , un bras sur les épaules de sa fille , releva la tête . Il savait que lui est le général devait se rendre à Washington D.C , pour discuter du devenir de l'alliance entre les Tok'Ra et la Terre depuis le décés du colonel O'Neill , mais il ne voulait pas laisser Sam comme ça; il l'avait déjà fait une fois , et avait failli perdre sa fille … … Et cette fois il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance … …

-"Je vais la raccompagner ." proposa le docteur Frasier , en s'approchant .

Sam jeta un regard désespéré à son père . 'Non , pas maintenant , pas encore !' semblait-elle lui dire . Elle avait l'impression que tout son univers venait d'éclater . Il ne voulait plus se battre , et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer sans lui . Et son père l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois … …Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix , elle le lisait dans son regard . Fermant , doucement les yeux , elle lui caressa la joue avant d'aquiescer , une manière de lui montrer qu'elle comprenait , sa manière .

-"Je reste avec elle ." annonça Teal'C , soulageant , un peu le sentiment de culpabilité de Jacob . Il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour son père de la laisser partir , et il savait à quel Jack devait souffrir de ne pouvoir consoler lui-même la jeune femme . Lui-même souffrait de voir ses amis dans cet état , et d'être impuissant à les soulager . Au fond de lui , il devait reconnaître qu'il ne le faisait pas que pour eux . Tout ces gens le mettaient mal à l'aise . Ses seuls liens avec la Tau'Ri , il les devait à O'Neill , à Daniel , à Sam , et en partie aux membres du SG-C . C'était à eux qu'allait son dévouement désormais .

-" On vous retrouve à l'aéroport." confirma Janet , à Daniel , d'un geste de la tête , avant de partir.

Jacob se contenta de d'hocher la tête et resta au prés du général Hammond , tandis que le Jaffa escortait les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à leur voiture .

****

-"Teal'C montez à l'arrière avec Sam ." dit Janet , après avoir ouvert les portes , pendant qu'elle faisait le tour pour prendre place au volant .

Après avoir confortablement installé le major , sur la banquette arrière , le Jaffa vint s'asseoir à l'avant à côté du médecin .

-"Teal'C , je préférerais que vous montiez à l'arrière" insista le médecin , avant d'ajouter plus bas pour que Sam ne l'entende pas " Je voudrais que vous veiller sur Sam" .

-"Il n'y a plus de place à l'arrière ." se contenta-t-il de répondre en bouclant , prudemment sa ceinture de sécurité .

Perplexe , Janet mis , néanmoins le contact , surveillant dans son rétroviseur , l'état de Sam. Epuisée , elle se laissait bercer par le ronron de la voiture , et finit par s'endormir , d'un sommeil entrecoupé par les sanglots comme un enfant qui a trop pleuré . Sa tête roula sur le côté , s'appuyant sur la banquette. Janet , la quitta un instant des yeux pour négocier un virage , s'arrêta à un feu rouge , puis vérifia de nouveau comment aller Sam . Sous le choc son pied enfonça la pédale de frein , et une partie de son esprit , songea qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être déjà en arrêt. A l'arrière , Sam dormait toujours , mais au lieu de la banquette, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule solide du colonel O'Neill, assis à côté d'elle , lui tenant la main . Sam eut un soupir dans son sommeil , et se blottit un peu plus contre lui . Le regard du colonel étonnement brillant , croisa un instant celui du médecin … …

-"Le feu est vert , docteur ." la prévint Teal'C , l'obligeant à s'arracher à ses pensées .

Machinalement , elle se remit en route , mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau vers la banquette arrière , Sam dormait toujours la tête appuyait sur la banquette comme quelques minutes plus tôt quand tout son univers était encore rationnel . Elle échangea un long regard avec le Jaffa à côté d'elle , elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu mais … … Le regard du jeune homme , mais surtout son sourire , la convainquit qu'elle n'avait pas rêver .

-"Vous avez raison , Teal'C , il n'y a plus place à l'arrière ." se contenta-t-elle de dire ,en se concentrant de nouveau sur la route .

 

Dans l'avion Galaxie qui les ramenaient à Cheyenne Mountain , le silence était à coupé au couteau. Tous revivait plus ou moins les derniers événements essayant de se convaincre qu'ils étaient réels, et pas les fruits d'un cauchemar …

Janet ne quittait pas Sam des yeux . Dés qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport Teal'C s'était chargé d'elle veillant à ce que rien ni personne ne perturbe son sommeil . Si ce qu'elle avait vu dans la voiture était vrai , alors elle comprenait enfin le calvaire que Sam avait dût endurer … … Pourtant, une partie d'elle même l'enviait . Car contrairement à eux tous , Sam , elle , elle ne l'avait pas vraiment perdu , songea-t-elle , alors que le moteur de l'avion rugit les arrachant au sol .

**

(Quelques part au sol)

La femme s'agenouilla devant la petite plaque, et y déposa un triangle épais où s'étalait une bannière étoilée . Une dernière fois , d'une main fatiguée elle lissa les plis du tissu … … C'était pour cette bannière qu'il les avait sacrifié , et aujourd'hui , c'est lui qui avait été sacrifié . Elle sentit ses yeux s'embué , avant d'éclater en sanglot .

Sur la plaque , devant elle , on pouvait lire : " Charles O'Neill , fils adoré , 1983-1995".

**

Il faisait sombre , elle avait froid .Machinalement elle tendit la main pour se guider , et la retira vivement . La pierre , froide et lisse sous sa paume quelques instants auparavant , s'était transformer en arrêtes tranchantes lui entamant la main. Inconsciemment , elle la porta à sa bouche , épongeant le sang qui sourdait de la plaie .

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là … … Où qu'elle soit.

Tournant , la tête , elle distingua , au fond d'un tunnel , une lueur. Peut-être une sortie… … Attirée, comme malgré elle , elle se dirigea vers la lumière .  
Le tunnel débouchait sur une sorte de salle , ronde creusée à même le roc . Devant elle s'étendait un autel de pierre , sur lequel reposait un corps … … Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait … En reportant son regard par delà l'autel de pierre , elle vit une jeune femme , entièrement nue , à l'exception de ses longs cheveux noir , étrangement son corps semblait scintiller dans la faible lueur de la pièce .

-"La terre , pas les pierres … …" murmura l'apparition , en lui désignant le corps qui gisait devant elle , tandis qu'elle s'approchait .

C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut … … Sur l'autel de pierre , était allongé le corps du colonel Jack O'Neill.

-"Bientôt … … trop tard … … Ici … … doit être " reprit l'apparition , cherchant déséspéremment à lui faire comprendre .

Elle regarda , alternativement l'apparition et le corps allongé , que voulait-on qu'elle fasse . Machinalement , de sa main bléssée , elle repoussa une mèche du colonel , sur son front . Une goutte de sang , glissa sur les lèvres du corps … ….Et soudain , elle le vit respirer … … Ce corps froid , reprenait vie , se réchauffer , redevenait lui … …

-"Pas les pierres … … ici … … Trois pour un !" répondit l'apparition à sa question muette , quand elle leva le visage vers elle.

-"Il est … …"

****

-" Vivant ?" s'écria Sam en se réveillant en sursaut .

-"Salut Dorothée . Bienvenue au Kansas , bien dormi ?" plaisanta le colonel O'Neill, en lui souriant .

-"Major Carter ?" l'interrogea Teal'C , assis à côté de son lit .

-"J'ai dormi longtemps ?" s'alarma-t-elle , à mesure que tout lui revenait , elle se souvenait de l'enterrement , mais n'avait aucuns souvenirs du retour , à l'exception de ce drôle de rêve, qui n'en était peut-être pas un .

-"Pas aussi longtemps que la Belle au bois dormant , mais presque ." lui répondit O'Neill.

-" Deux jours ." précisa Teal'C , calmement .

-"Il faut que je vois le général !" déclara-t-elle , en bondissant du lit , sans attendre la réaction des deux hommes .

-"Elle va mieux , Teal'C " constata Jack .

-"Je vois ça , O'Neill." se contenta d'approuver le Jaffa .

-"Et ne vous avisez pas de disparaître !" s'avisa-t-elle d'ordonner au colonel , en sortant .

-"Bien , mon général" lui répondit ironiquement Jack "Quand elle a était promue ?" demanda-t-il à son ami, en plaisantant .

-"Je l'ignore ." répondit sérieusement Teal'C.

-"On devrait peut-être la suivre , non ?" lui proposa le colonel , déjà engagé dans le couloir .

-"Je crois , oui ." approuva le Jaffa en sortant à son tour .

**

Il s'était réfugié dans son laboratoire, avec un peu de chance , elle ne viendrait pas le chercher ici. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentré de virginie , elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler… … Au début il avait pensé , que c'était un effet de sa culpabilité… … Mais maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr … …

-"Partir , Maintenant … … Revenir !" lui susurra , de nouveau la voix .

Agitant la tête , il refusa de l'écouter … … Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de partir s'il l'ignorait . Il savait déjà que sa tentative était voué à l'échec , il l'avait déjà essayé chez lui , sans succès … … Mais il se raccrochait à cette idée pour ne pas sombrer.

-"Maintenant ! Revenir !" s'impatienta la voix .

Au début , elle n'était qu'un soupir , à peine un murmure dans le vent , mais elle devenait plus pressante .

-" Revenir !" insista-t-elle , violemment , faisant s'envoler tout les papiers qu'il avait devant lui .

-" Il est mort !" finit-il par exploser .

-"Vivant … … il est " s'adoucit la voix "Là bas … … revenir !" murmura-t-elle .

En relevant , doucement , la tête , il la vit apparître , brillant doucement dans la lumière des néons . Dans son esprit , un espoir fou venait de naître … …

-"… … Trois pour un … …" ajouta-t-elle , doucement .

-" Docteur Jackson , voici les données rapportées par SG-5 de son expédition , le général Hammond voudrait que vous les analysiez … …" lui annonça le lieutenant Simmons en entrant dans la pièce , le tirant de sa contemplation.

-"Le général … … Le Général ! …. … Il faut que je vois le général Hammond ! " s'écria-t-il en quittant précipitamment le laboratoire , " Posez ça … … où vous pouvez , lieutenant !" lança-t-il à Simmons en se précipitant vers le bureau du général .

Déblayant une partie du bureau , le lieutenant ,se demanda un instant , s'il ne devait pas demander sa mutation . Depuis la mort du colonel O'Neill, ils devenaient tous fous dans cette base , même le major Carter … … A l'évocation de la jeune femme un sourire éclaira son visage , pendant qu'il quittait le laboratoire , toutes idées de mutation oubliées.

**

(Bureau du général Hammond)

-"Je ne crois pas que le plan du docteur Brings est marché , monsieur ."

-"Que voulez vous dire par là , docteur " demanda le général , au docteur Frasier , assise en face de lui . Il l'avait appelé pour savoir comment aller la base , depuis la cérémonie . Le docteur Brings , lui , persuadé d'avoir raison , était rentré sitôt la cérémonie finie au Pentagone .

-"Le nombre de malades à l'infirmerie , pour Hallucinations , à baissé , c'est vrai . " reconnut-elle , "Mais pas parce que les gens ont cessé de le voir , mais parce qu'ils ne viennent plus me voir . Pire encore , maintenant , j'en ai un certain nombre , qui prétendent avoir vu une étrange femme nue se balader dans les couloirs en leur demandant de revenir." continua-t-elle.

-" Une femme nue ?" s'étonna le général .

-"Une femme nue ." lui confirma-t-elle.

-"Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? … … Dire au président , et à l'ensemble des états majors , que l'on doit abandonner cette base et le projet Stargate ,pour cause de … … Fantôme ?" s'énerva-t-il .

-"Non … …" souffla-t-elle , avant de reprendre prudemment ,elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire était fou . " Et si ils avaient raison ?."

-" Raison ?… … Vous voulez dire , si effectivement , le colonel O'Neill , se promenait dans les couloirs , accompagné d'une jeune femme , complément nue , que seules quelques personnes pourraient voir ?… … voyons , docteur !" raisonna-t-il .

-"Non , mon général . Je veux dire … … Et si ils avaient raison en disant qu'il est vivant?… … Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelques choses d'aussi étrange se produirait ." dit-elle cherchant à le convaincre " Je l'ai vu , mon général . " ajouta-t-elle en voyant son incrédulité .

-"Mon général il faut…. …" l'interrompit Sam en ouvrant la porte à la volée .

-"… … retourner sur la Planète !" conclut Daniel à sa place .

****

-" Major Carter ! ! Docteur Jackson !" explosa le général , devant leur entrée fracassante. "Puis-je savoir ce que… …"

-"Il faut retourner là-bas !" l'interrompit violemment Daniel .

-" Où ça ?" lui demanda calmement Teal'C qui venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

-"Je ne vous avez pas demandé de rester au laboratoire !" s'exclama Sam en voyant le colonel O'Neill qui accompagné le Jaffa , entrer dans la pièce .

-" Non , vous m'avez Ordonner de ne pas disparaître , nuance , Major !" lui rappela-t-il en insistant sur son grade .

-"Vous avez demander à Teal'C de ne pas quitter le laboratoire ?" s'étonna le général , qui sentait que la situation commençait à lui échapper.

-" Non , pas à Teal'C ! A lui !" répondit-elle en désignant le colonel qui se tenait juste entre elle et Teal'C.

-"Lui ?" répéta le général , qui ne voyait que Teal'C , " Docteur ?" dit il en appelant le docteur Frasier au secours .

-" Il faut retourner sur la planète , général !" répéta Daniel , qui prit l'injonction du général pour lui ; "Sinon , elle va me rendre fou !" continua-t-il .

-"Qui ça ? " lui demanda Jack .

-" Elle! Elle n'arrête pas de me harceler !" répondit Daniel en tendant , machinalement une main vers Sam .

-" Le major Carter , n'arrête pas de vous harceler ?" l'interrogea Teal'C .

-"Non , pas elle! L'autre !" précisa le jeune archéologue .

-"L'autre … … Bien sûr … … c'est évident ! " ironisa Jack .

-"Vous allez la fermer , oui !" explosa le jeune homme . Depuis le début de cette histoire , on s'évertuait à lui faire perdre la tête , quand ce n'était pas Jack , c'était cette femme . Et quand ce n'était pas elle , c'était Jack … …

-"Eh! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Daniel ?" s'énerva Sam .

-"Laissez tomber , Carter , il est un peu nerveux en ce moment !" expliqua magnanime le colonel , très fier qu'elle est pris sa défense .

-"De toutes façons , vous le défendez toujours ! Est ce que vous vous rendez compte … …" commença à argumenter Daniel , cherchant à se défendre comme un enfant .

-"Docteur Jackson ! Major Carter ! Allez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici !" hurla le général Hammond , suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes gens sur lui , faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur à Teal'C .

-"Mon général , je … …" commença Sam . Elle s'interrompit consciente qu'il était difficile d'expliquer au général que sa conviction de retourner sur la planète venait d'un rêve .

-" On doit repartir là-bas !" répéta de nouveau Daniel , plus serein , cette fois.

-" Où ça ?" demanda le docteur Frasier , qui commençait à craindre de devoir soigner le général Hammond pour une crise cardiaque si on ne lui donner pas rapidement les explications qu'il exigeait .

-"Là où on a laissé Jack !" lâcha-t-il finalement. "Elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il est vivant là-bas ! ça vaut le coup d'essayer !" expliqua-t-il , en cherchant à convaincre le général .

-"Docteur Jackson , une prochaine mission est effectivement envisagée sur cette planète ." commença le général , en se demandant comment Daniel pouvait être au courant " En autre pour ramener de nouveau échantillons du minerai que le major Carter étudiait . Ainsi que , si possible le corps du colonel O'Neill .Cependant …" ajouta-t-il en voyant l'éclair de satisfaction qui brillait dans les yeux de l'archéologue ."…C'est SG-3 qui sera chargé de cette mission !"

-"Non! Il faut que ce soit SG-1 !" insista Daniel .

-"Docteur Jackson , dois-je vous rappeler que le major Carter et Teal'C sont encore sous le coup d'une accusation de vol . Et je ne crois pas que le colonel Monroe accepterai de partir seul avec vous." Lui expliqua-t-il .

-"Non ! Non!… … Il faut qu'on y aille tous ensemble !" continua frénétiquement , Daniel .

-" Trois pour un ." répéta Sam , se rappelant de son rêve . "C'est ce qu'elle à dit ! Trois pour un !"

-"Qui ça elle?" demanda O'Neill.

-"La femme nue !" répliqua Sam .

-"Ah parce qu'avec vous aussi elle était nue ?." ironisa O'Neill .

-"C'est pas le prob…" commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre devant l'air hautement satisfait du colonel ." …Trois pour un ! C'est ce qu'elle à dit !"

-" C'est ça ! Trois pour un !" répéta , à son tour Daniel.

-" Elle parlait peut-être des prochaines soldes ?" plaisanta le colonel O'Neill.

-" Colonel !" le rappela à l'ordre en hurlant le général Hammond , se laissant retomber sur son siège il ajouta " Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?"

-"Mon général , je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer , mais je vous assure qu'il faut que l'on retourne là-bas ! Tous ensemble !" lui expliqua Sam , calmement . Cette fois elle était sûre d'elle .

Le général poussa un soupir de résignation . Lui-même avait conscience du caractère irrationnel de la scène qui venait de se dérouler , n'avait-il pas hurler contre un homme mort , parce qu'il perturbait une discussion qu'il avait avec ses subordonnés ?… … Il se faisait trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, songeat-il en sentant venir une migraine . Sans compter , qu'il allait falloir expliquer au colonel Monroe , que non seulement , il ne donnerai pas suite à sa plainte , mais qu'en plus il allait devoir repartir là-bas avec ceux là même qu'il accusait . D'un geste las , il leur fit signe de sortir , il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

-"Mon général ?… …" commença Daniel .

-"Plus tard , docteur Jackson . Plus tard ." le calma le docteur Frasier , en le poussant hors du bureau, elle savait que le général avait besoin de réfléchir , et surtout d'admettre se qui était en train de se passer. Elle le comprenait bien , après tout elle même avait eut du mal à croire.

****

-" Lieutenant , où est la demande de réaprovisionnement ?" demanda le colonel Monroe , en sortant de son bureau .

-" Sur le bureau du colonel O'Neill , monsieur ." répondit calmement l'officier .

-" Le colonel O'Neill est décédé, lieutenant . Je le remplace . Alors veuillez aller me chercher cette demande ." lui ordonna-t-il .

-"Non , monsieur ." répondit le lieutenant .

-"Pardon ?" s'exclama le colonel , incrédule ." Vous refusez d'obéir à un ordre direct de votre supérieur ?" lui demanda –t-il .

-"Non ,monsieur . Mais le général Hammond a bien spécifié à l'enseigne , que cette demande devait être viser par le colonel O'Neill , monsieur . Il m'est donc impossible d'aller chercher cette demande sans ordres formels du général Hammond , monsieur ." lui expliqua le lieutenant , au garde à vous .

Poussant un rugissement de rage et de frustration , Monroe , prit la direction du bureau du général Hammond ,et ne vit pas le sourire de satisfaction qu'esquissa le lieutenant . Toute la base était au courant de ce qui c'était passé au laboratoire du major Carter . Les MP , peu enclin à porter le blâme de leurs collègues s'était empressés d'expliquer comment , forcés par le colonel ils avaient dût maîtriser Teal'C , et comment le colonel avait brutaliser le major Carter . L'ensemble de l'équipe SG-1 était adoré par les membres de la base , et , après le décés du colonel O'Neill , toute la base avait essayée de leur faciliter les choses , jusqu'à l'arrivée du colonel Monroe . Le sourire du Lieutenant s'élargit , il doutait fortement que le colonel Monroe , trouve quelqu'un prêt à l'aider sur la base . Oui , il en doutait fortement .

 

Cette fois s'en était trop . A croire que l'ensemble de cette base était devenue folle . Personne ne semblait prendre en compte ses ordres . La plupart du temps , ils l'écoutaient puis repartaient exactement comme s'il n'avait rien dit . Et voilà que maintenant , le général Hammond , donné la priorité d'une demande de réaprovisionement à un mort ! Plutôt qu'à lui . C'était inadmissible ! Il était colonel que diable !. songea-t-il en frappant à la porte du bureau du général .

-"Entrez!" cria le général . Il sentait sa migraine grandir , et avala deux comprimés d'aspirine .

-"Mon général . " le salua avec raideur le colonel Monroe ." J'ai été envoyé ici , dans le but de remplacer le colonel O'Neill dans ses fonctions . Cependant , outre le fait que malgré mes recommandations à ce sujet aucunes sanctions n'ont été prises contre le major Carter et le Jaffa Teal'C , je me suis retrouver cantonné à des tâches administratives . Tâches administratives , qu'en plus , désormais , vous semblez préférer confiées directement au fantôme du colonel . Monsieur , compte tenu des circonstances , je pense qu'il serait préférable , que vous demandiez votre mise à la retraite ." conclut-il à la grande surprise d'Hammond , qui s'attendait à le voir demander sa mutation.

-" Pardon ?" Non seulement , ce colonel ,se permettait de maltraiter certains de ses subalternes , mais en plus , il venait tout simplement demander à son officier supérieur de prendre sa retraite ! Cette fois c'était sûr , le monde était fou .

-"Monsieur , c'est différents incidents , ainsi que votre incapacité à admettre le décès du colonel O'Neill , me porte à penser que vous n'êtes plus en état de diriger cette base . Et c'est pourquoi , avant de faire appel aux prérogatives qui sont les miennes en tant que votre second et de vous démettre de vos fonctions , je tenais à vous offrir … …" reprit le colonel sur un ton condescendant .

-"Colonel , mes facultés vont très bien , quand à vos … … prérogatives , d'officier en second , pour l'instant , elles sont de m'obéir. Vous allez partir pour P5X388S afin de rapporter de nouveaux échantillons, pour remplacer ceux que vous avez détruit par votre maladresse." Lui ordonna-t-il . "Avec SG-1 au complet ." ajouta-t-il avec une joie mauvaise , en voyant le visage du colonel se décomposer .

-"SG-1 ,Monsieur , je croyais que le major Carter … …" commença le colonel.

-"Le major Carter est en effet sous le coup d'une accusation de vol . Cependant , elle reste le seule spécialiste que nous ayons de disponible pour l'instant. " lui expliqua le général , tout en sachant que c'était faux ." Quand au Jaffa , il est pour l'instant hors de question qu'il quitte le major Carter , pour des raisons de sécurité . Il vous suivra donc ! Vous partirez dans une heure ! Vous pouvez disposer!" lui ordonna-t-il , séchement .

Furieux, le colonel Monroe , quitta le bureau du général , d'un pas martial très raide . Hammond espéra que le Major Carter et le Docteur Jackson savaient , vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient , et qu'ils allaient réellement ramener le colonel O'Neill à la base . Parce que sinon, il doutait fortement que Monroe en reste là . Se relevant , il partit à la recherche de SG-1 afin de leur annoncer lui même la nouvelle .

****

( P5X388S )

L'équipe de SG-1 au complet arriva sans encombre de l'autre côté du vortex . Des yeux Daniel et Sam , essayèrent de se repérer , ou plutôt de repérer la jeune femme brune , qui les hantés tout les deux .

-"Major !" interpella , sêchement le colonel Monroe , se tenant le plus loin possible du Jaffa ." D'après les relevés nous devrions trouver de nouveaux gisements par là –bas ." lui dit il en désignant un point en contre bas de la porte.

L'ignorant délibérément Sam se concentra devant la route qui remontait devant la Porte. Avant de partir le général Hammond , leur avait dit , qu'officiellement , ils devaient prélever de nouveaux échantillons , mais qu'il espèrait qu'ils retrouveraient O'Neill. Soudain , elle mis sa main en visière pour se protéger des rayons du soleil . Là , sur la route poussièreuse , se tenait la jeune femme . D'un geste de la main , elle les invita à venir la rejoindre .

-"Là." S'exclama Sam, en désignant la route et en s'avançant , sans les attendre.

-"Major Carter ? Major Carter ?" tenta de la rappeler le colonel Monroe , tandis que Daniel , Teal'C et Jack la suivait .

-"Salut !" lança Jack en arrivant devant l'apparition.

-"Vous êtes revenu ." lui sourit-elle en retour .

-"Oh oui , vous savez le coin est tellement charmant ! Idéal pour passer des vacances !" plaisanta-t-il .

-"Mon colonel !" le rappela à l'ordre Sam , elle n'était pas sûre que l'apparition apprécie vraiment son sens de l'humour .

-"Quoi ?" s'exclama O'Neill . Si on avait plus le droit de plaisanter.

-"Major Carter ! Dois-je vous rappeler qui commande cette mission. " répondit en même temps que lui le colonel Monroe , croyant qu'elle s'adressait à lui .

-"Où ?" se contenta de demander Sam .

-"Trois pour un , là-haut ! " lui répondit l'apparition , en désignant de la main le bout de la route où se dressait , intacte , la montagne que quelques semaines plutôt ils avaient vu s'éffondrer.

-"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit , nous devons aller par là!" s'énerva de plus belle le colonel Monroe, désignant de nouveau le côté opposé de la route .

-"Ah , c'est là bas les soldes ? " se contenta de constater O'Neill . Revenir sur le lieu de sa mort le rendait un peu plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Songea-t-il en se mettant en route , suivant Carter .

-"Teal'C , regardez ! " lança Daniel , en désignant la montagne au grand guerrier ." C'est … …"

-"J'ai vu , Daniel Jackson !" se contenta de répondre le Jaffa. Avant de suivre le colonel et le major .

-"Major Carter ! Je vous ordonne de redescendre ! Major Carter !" s'époumona le colonel Monroe.

-" Oh la Ferme !" explosa Daniel en se retournant . Ce type lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Jack avait raison , c'était un crétin.

-" Nous allons chercher O'Neill !" lui assena Teal'C , en se penchant vers lui , menaçant .

Le colonel Monroe , encore trop conscient de la force terrifiante du Jaffa , recula en hochant machinalement la tête . Humilié , il les suivit .

Au bout de la route , s'ouvrait devant eux l'entrée de la grotte que Carter , avait tentée de déblayer , intacte . Comme si rien ne s'était passé . Sam frissonna , un instant , elle se demanda , si tout cela était réel où si dans son désir de le ramener , elle n'entraînait pas ses compagnons dans une mort certaine .

-"C'est bien prudent d'entrer là dedans ?" lui demanda Jack , qui partageait ses craintes.

-"Venir … …Venir … …" souffla la voix de l'apparition . Elle semblait venir des tréfonds de la grotte .

Sam se mordillait les lèvres , se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire , quand Teal'C passa devant elle d'un pas décidé .

-"Teal'C !" l'appela-t-elle en le suivant .

 

A peine eut elle fait un pas dans la grotte ,qu'elle se retrouva dans la salle ronde de son rêve, entouré de Teal'C , Daniel et du colonel Monroe . Sur l'autel de pierre polie , reposé le corps du colonel O'Neill intact . En le voyant , elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-"Mon colonel ? … … " souffla-t-elle en se retournant , pour montrer à O'Neill son corps . Il avait disparu . Affolée elle le chercha des yeux dans toute la grotte . Mais , il n'était , manifestement plus avec eux .

-" Major Carter , je pense que , maintenant , vous voudrez bien admettre la mort du colonel O'Neill?" demanda sêchement Monroe , sans un regard pour l'autel , ni pour le corps qui y reposait .

-"Trois pour un ." souffla la voix de l'apparition.

Elle se tenait derrière l'autel , et leur tendait une sorte de lame faite avec la même pierre polie que celle de la grotte et de l'autel . Sans hésiter sur la conduite à tenir , Teal'C monta les quelques degrés qui le séparait de l'autel. Prenant la lame , il s'ouvrit froidement la main avant de la poser sur le corps d'O'Neill.

-"Trois pour un ." se contenta-t-il de dire en tendant l'arme au Major .

Désorientée , Sam le regarda durant quelques secondes , sans comprendre . Jack lui avait promis de ne pas la laisser , de ne pas l'abandonner … …

-"Major Carter , je vous ordonne de sortir d'ici avec moi ! Major Carter , il s'agit d'un ordre direct!" insista le colonel Monroe . Il n'allait tout de même pas tolérer les pratiques barbares de ce … … de cet individu . Soit ils avaient retrouver le corps du colonel O'Neill , et il méritait un tombe décente , mais se que faisait ce … … Jaffa , était contre nature .

La voix discordante du colonel Monroe , la fit , enfin sortit de sa torpeur . A son tour elle gravit les degrés vers l'autel . Elle le contourna , et face à Teal'C , elle prit l'arme qu'il lui tendait toujours. Sans hésiter , elle rouvrit la plaie , à peine cicatriser , qu'elle s'était faite dans ce même lieu. Et reposa la main sur le corps de Jack , avant de tendre l'arme à Daniel .

-"Trois pour un ." lui souffla-t-elle.

Malgré les hurlements de Monroe , Daniel se dirigea ver l'autel et accomplit à son tour le même rituel.

-"Trois pour un ." dit il en reposant l'arme , couverte de leur sang mêlé sur l'autel .  
Les mots raisonnèrent à l'infini contre les parois de la grotte , entraînant avec eux des nuées de petites lumières . Bientôt la lumière envahi complétement la salle . L'univers entier , s'était soudain transformé en une formidable lueur blanche , effaçant tout , ne laissant rien.

Puis , il n'y eut plus que la salle . Au centre , ce dressait un autel autour duquel se tenait deux hommes et une femme, la main posée sur le corps d'un troisième , visiblement mort. Devant eux , en contre-bas de l'autel , un militaire , semblait exécédé .

Doucement, comme au sortir d'un rêve , ils rejoingnirent le colonel Monroe .

-" Major Carter ! Compte tenu de vos actes , vous pouvez compter sur moi , pour demander la cour martiale , dés que nous rentrerons!" s'énerver Monroe.

-"… … Je ne comprend pas… … ça aurait dût …." Balbutia-t-elle indifférente aux menaces du colonel Monroe.

-"Carter , qui ne comprend pas ? ça c'est une première ! " s'exclama dérrière elle une voix familière.

Persuadé d'avoir encore des hallucinations , elle ne se retourna pas , contrairement à Teal'C et à Daniel. Perdue dans sa douleur , elle ne vit pas leur stupéfaction.

-"… … Vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct , Major !…" continuait de vociérer , le colonel Monroe, bien trop furieux , pour prêter attention à cette nouvelle voix qui résonnait dans la salle .

-"Elle obéissait aux miens , Monroe ! " s'exclama de nouveau la voix .

Cette fois , en voyant blêmir le colonel , elle se retourna . Sur l'autel , le colonel O'Neill , se tenait assis , visiblement sonné , mais vivant . Sans rêfléchir elle se jeta dans ses bras .

-"Mon colonel !" souffla-t-elle .

Jack hésita un instant , avant de refermer ses bras sur elle . Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on réssucitait , songea-t-il en savourant la pression de son corps contre le sien .

-"O'Neill!"

-"Jack!" s'exclamèrent , ensemble Daniel et Teal'C, sortant de leur stupéfaction.

Un bras passé autour de la taille de Carter , qui , les bras autour de son cou , semblait ne plus jamais vouloir le lâcher , Jack sourit à ses amis . D'un geste fraternel , il attrapa la main de Teal'C . Se rappelant soudain , qui elle était , Sam lâcha , enfin le colonel , permettant à Daniel , de l'embrasser à son tour.

-"Comment ça va ?" lui demanda l'archéologue .

-" Je ne me suis , jamais senti aussi vivant de toute ma vie !" plaisanta Jack , arrachant pour la première fois un vrai sourire , de pur amusement à Teal'C. "Monroe ? Oh , Monroe?" appela-t-il , pour tenter d'attirer l'attention du colonel , qui semblait sous le choc .

S'étant laissé tomber par terre , il ne cessait de répéter des mots sans suite , sous le choc , d'une résurrection qui ébranlait tout son univers .

-"Monroe ?" répéta Jack en s'approchant de lui . Le relevant , il lui prit la main de force " Vous avez fait du bon travail en me remplaçant , merci ." ironisa O'Neill . Il n'en pensait pas un mot , mais pensait qu'il valait peut-être mieux le ménager . Même s'il témoignait que Teal'C et Carter , avait obéi à ses ordres , ce salaud pouvait toujours envoyer le Major Carter en cour martiale . Alors autant lui donner le beau rôle .

-"Vraiment ?" lui demanda-t-il , sérieusement , inconscient , de l'ironie sous-jacente des propos d'O'Neill.

-"Oui , tout à fait . Mais il faut penser à rentrer à la base , maintenant ." dit-il en lui parlant doucement, comme à un malade mental . Aussitôt , la grotte autour d'eux disparus , et ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin ."Pratique !" commenta , O'Neill , avant de lancer le signal du retour .

-"Vous croyez qu'il s'en remettra ?" demanda Daniel à Jack , en désignant le colonel Monroe , encore sous le choc .

-"Honnêtement , Je n'en ai rien à faire !" répondit , joyeusement , Jack .

Tout était parfait , pour lui . Sam , avait déjà recommencé à chercher le pourquoi du comment , et à établir de nouvelles théories . Teal'C , avait repris sa fonction de gardien du groupe , et Daniel … … Jack regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés en souriant . Daniel était Daniel .

-" Cette femme qu'on a vu , vous pensez que c'était qui ?" lui demanda le docteur Jackson devant la Porte que Sam venait d'activer .

-"Daniel , il y certaines questions qui doivent rester sans réponse ." lui répondit-il en le poussant dans le vortex d'une claque dans le dos . D'un geste de la main il salua la silhouette , scintillante au loin , avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans le vortex .

**

( SG-C)

-"Activation Off-world activé , monsieur . " annonça le sergent , au général Hammond , qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle de commande . "C'est SG-1 , monsieur ." confirma le sergent .

-"Ouvrez l'iris !" ordonna le général en se précipitant en salle s'embarquement .

**

( Salle d'embarquement )

-"Tante Em , Je suis rentré !" annonça fièrement le colonel O'Neill , en passant le vortex . Faisant sursauter l'ensemble des gardes , qui n'attendait , manifestement plus personnes après le passage du colonel Monroe , du major Carter , de Teal'C et du Docteur Jackson .

-"Colonel O'Neill !" s'exclama le général Hammond . "Colonel Monroe , je vois que votre mission , à été couronné de succés!" plaisanta-t-il , sachant parfaitement , quelle mission il avait confié à Monroe .

-"Pas moi ! Pas mission!… …" balbutia le colonel "… … Grande lumière … … très grande lumière…" continua-t-il complétement , incohérent .

-"Il va bien ?" demanda le général .

-"Oh , juste un peu de stress !" lui expliqua négligemement le colonel O'Neill.

-" Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie !" déclara Teal'C avec un sourire féroce .

-" Bie… … Bien … … Euh … … colonel … … comment ?" balbutia , à son tour le général .

-"La nouvelle de ma mort a été … …fortement éxagéré !" déclara-t-il " A ce propos d'ailleurs …Vous avez fait un beau discours pour mon enterrement . Non , vraiment , une discours magnifique . Mais à propos de l'emplacement c'est pas …." Ajouta-t-il , tandis que sa voix s'éteignait dans couloir. Alors qu'il entraînait le général hors de la salle d'embarquement , suivit de Sam .

Daniel s'arrêta un instant dans la salle . Etrangement , il se sentait libéré d'un grand poids. Le retour de Jack lui paraissait … …miraculeux . Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, un éclat de lumière attira son attention . Devant lui , au milieu de la salle se tenait l'apparition . Ou du moins il crut que c'était elle , car elle avait l'air nettement plus jeune . Elle paraissait maintenant , presqu'une enfant . Elle lui adressa un sourire mutin , avant de s'élancer sur la passerelle d'embarquement et de disparaître dans une Porte désormais inactive .

-"Daniel , vous venez ? On nous attend pour le débriefing !" l'appela Sam .

-"J'arrive !" lui répondit-il , avant de s'élancer , à son tour dans le couloir .

Fin.


End file.
